


我们眼中的现实

by Emmmmmmma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Negative self-image, Period-typical views of homosexuality and masculinity, Typical Stucky trauma, 中文翻译, 特定时期的同性取向和男性气质观念, 盾冬典型创伤, 负面自我评级, 身份梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmma/pseuds/Emmmmmmma
Summary: 斯蒂夫从未真正走进巴基·巴恩斯的生活。他们上一所小学，经常去同一间教堂，现在巴基在码头当搬运工人，而斯蒂夫则在一间阴冷的办公室里给他们的老板算账。他们一直认识，但从没机会成为真正的朋友。他们从小就住在同一片没落的爱尔兰移民街区，但两人之间正儿八经的对话只有三次。





	我们眼中的现实

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Perceived Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796728) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> ❤ 感谢 SkyisGray 的美好故事和翻译授权❤

斯蒂夫从未真正走进巴基·巴恩斯的生活。他们上一所小学，经常去同一间教堂，现在巴基在码头当搬运工人，而斯蒂夫则在一间阴冷的办公室里给他们的老板算账。他们一直认识，但从没机会成为真正的朋友。 

他们从小就住在同一片偏远的爱尔兰移民街区，但两人之间正儿八经的对话只有三次。

第一次是上学时，巴基不会绘制句子语法图解，斯蒂夫主动提出帮他做。斯蒂夫想，如果巴基现在还不会做这个，那很可能是他当初的错，不过也有可能哪个聪明热心的女孩之后教过巴基。但这些不重要，他很满足，因为当时巴基借机翻看了他的写生簿，对他的绘画技巧赞叹不已，斯蒂夫一整天都感觉两颊发热。 

第二次，巴基喝醉了，偶然撞见斯蒂夫在酒吧后面跟人打架，他二话不说冲了上去。最后两人搞得一身狼狈。回家的路上，他们点评了对方的格斗技巧，并把 Joey McConnell 那个混蛋骂了一顿。 

最后一次，是斯蒂夫最开心的一次。巴基在和一位姑娘约会，那姑娘带了自己相貌平平的闺蜜一起。巴基看到斯蒂夫从餐厅里走过，眼睛一亮。“太棒啦，我哥们斯蒂夫竟然在这里！我觉得他可以和 Kate 约会”。这就是斯蒂夫的第一次约会，也是他唯一一次约会经历。斯蒂夫陪着害羞不善言语的 Kate 时，巴基跟他的女伴有说有笑地度过了一段浪漫时光。晚上约会结束姑娘们离开后，巴基跟斯蒂夫说很感谢他，并调侃说他会成为一名少女杀手。   

（斯蒂夫记得巴基说的每一句话。每一次跟巴基坐在教堂的同一排座椅上，每一次他们在街上遇到时沉默地点头打招呼，每次巴基来他办公室领工资时轻声说的一句“谢谢”，所有这些他都记得一清二楚。与巴基相关的点点滴滴他都印刻在脑海里。）

有时他会因自己对巴基的痴迷和执念而吓一跳，比如，当他在拥挤的码头人群里捕捉到巴基的身影，看到他一头乱发时，会倏忽感觉心脏被攫住了；或者，知道巴基要来他办公室领工资，提前几小时就会惴惴不安地期待与紧张，甚至呼吸困难。他暗地里对码头上的好几个男人都颇为在意——他知道自己这样很反常，但忍不住从窗口向外张望，看着那些男人汗流浃背地搬着箱子，那些箱子甚至比他身体还重——但他对巴基的渴望要强烈得多。 

他想过滥用职权。比如，在巴基的工资信封里多放一些钱，他知道巴基有好几个外甥和外甥女住在家里，一大家子人需要养活（虽然很多男人的情况都是如此）。他想过从巴基的工资里扣一些钱，这样他就不会再来码头上班，自己就可以不再萌发难以企及的希望。他还想过在巴基的信封里放一张表达爱意的短笺、一首小诗或是自己画的一幅画。想过把巴基讨厌的那些工友的工资信封故意弄丢。 

他浮想联翩，放任自己做着白日梦，但从未真正付诸行动。他又能做什么呢？他是个男人，不该病态地喜欢男人。他没有肌肉，总是面带病容，甚至都没吻过别人。巴基也是个男人，而且是典型的抢手货。他身体健康，线条漂亮，肌肉和汗水充满阳刚之气。巴基每周都会跟不同姑娘出去约会，从来没重样过。 

这一点斯蒂夫很有发言权。他们住在一条街上，巴基每次出去约会都会经过斯蒂夫家的太平梯。有时，巴基回家时斯蒂夫还坐在太平梯上画画。偶尔，巴基晚上回来时会衣衫不整，像是太仓促没来得及整理。 

所以不管斯蒂夫想跟巴基发生点什么，那几率都堪比他父亲突然活过来当上美国钢铁公司 CEO 然后举家搬去曼哈顿别墅生活一样渺茫。 

更要命的是，他甚至不知道自己具体想要什么。 

有时候，他只想和巴基约个饭，漫无目的地问一些关于他生活细节的事。比如他用不用润发油或护发油，比如他身上长没长雀斑或痣，再比如他觉得哪个笑话最好笑，然后讲给斯蒂夫听听。 

有时候，他会幻想一幅场景，巴基干了一天体力活回家后，一边冲澡一边跟斯蒂夫抱怨当天的工作是多么操蛋，而斯蒂夫在厨房给他做晚餐。他记得以前他父母就是这样，有时候他们会把他支走，让他出去玩，他回家后发现母亲的头发也湿哒哒的。 

更多时候，他有种把自己的瘦弱身体埋在巴基壮阔胸膛里的冲动。他希望巴基能贴近自己，紧一点，再紧一点。然后，他会亲吻巴基诱人的嘴唇，摩挲亲吻，亲吻摩挲，直到弄脏自己的裤子。就像他幻想巴基的重量压在身上抚摸自己那样。

 

这天，他一边整理工卡，等着工人们一拥而入打卡下班，一边思绪纷飞。这是一天中最手忙脚乱的时间，一班人下班，另一班人正好上班。巴基也会来办公室，但在打卡机的刺耳噪音和工人乱哄哄的包围下，斯蒂夫几乎没精力关注巴基。 

工人们通常蜂拥而入，推推搡搡，只要斯蒂夫动作稍慢就会不耐烦地催促他。所有下班的工人都浑身汗味，而上班的工人刚吃过晚餐浑身烟熏火燎的味道。 

几分钟后，巴基走进办公室，这时人已少了很多。他梳着背头，衬衫也（相对）干净。他抽出“巴恩斯， J. B.”的卡片，然后静静递给斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫皱了皱眉。 

巴基看起来不像刚下班，他来办公室干嘛？

“夜班工资高，”巴基好像看透他心思。他的语气听起来无精打采。 

“可是夜间很危险，”斯蒂夫回答。他很兴奋，没想到有机会跟巴基说话，但又担心起巴基在夜间工作会有危险。夜间发生事故的几率极高，很有可能被坠物砸中。斯蒂夫祈祷巴基能仔细避开。 

“我妹妹又有了一个小孩，”巴基主动说到，打完卡递回给斯蒂夫。“你该庆幸自己是独生子。”斯蒂夫有些心跳加速，巴基竟然知道他是独生子，但同时他又一阵心痛。莎拉才走了不到一年，妈妈也是他最好的朋友，每次想到这儿他就悲伤难抑。 

“现在只剩我自己了，我租 O’Ryan 太太的房子住，每次洗澡要等四十五分钟，”斯蒂夫说，他想把这些事告诉巴基。难以置信他们竟然有了第四次交谈，他本以为今天又是默默想着巴基的一天。 

“很遗憾听到你妈妈过世的消息，”巴基像是熟练地说着客套话，然后似乎是意识到自己表现得不近人情，一阵尴尬。他伸手去拿工卡，但想起来已经打过卡，不得不把手缩了回去。“见鬼，头一天上夜班我该去找谁？” 

“去找 Dan Kelly，得先去见他。”

“谢啦，斯蒂夫，”巴基咧嘴冲他一笑，斯蒂夫感觉心脏怦怦直跳。 

他回过神来，仍不敢相信这一些真的发生了。低头看了眼桌子，上面凌乱地摆着一堆工卡，都是他跟巴基讲话时别人进来放的。他可以用生命起誓这段时间没人进来，可是桌上的工卡证据凿凿。他完全沉醉在对话中，根本没留意到周围的一切。 

斯蒂夫离开办公室前，照例检查了一下保险柜是否锁好，以及第二天早班用的工卡有没有按顺序摆放在柜台上。离开码头时已经黄昏，他还想再看巴基一眼，但远远地只能望见船上的一些模糊身影。 

斯蒂夫迫不及待想要回家把今天见到的巴基画下来，但回到住处发现又是异常“热闹”的一天。厕所堵了；O’Ryan 太太正在一位房客门口大呼小叫，因为对方打碎了窗玻璃；楼下有两名警察，正随意靠在墙上吸烟，实则在蹲点。 

他回房间经过邻居 Finn 的门前时敲了敲门。 

“Finn，楼下有两名警察在盯你梢，”他听到屋里一阵咒骂，伴着床板吱呀作响。不一会儿，男人哐的一声把门打开，匆忙套上裤子就往外走。斯蒂夫盯着他看。 

“真他妈够倒霉的...”他骂骂咧咧跑下楼去，上身什么也没穿。斯蒂夫知道自己帮不上什么忙，所以直接去了四楼的厕所，开始用疏通器通厕所。 

三十分钟后，斯蒂夫好歹临时把厕所疏通开了，也姑且劝和了房东和租客消停一阵儿。他回到自己的单人房间，听着咕咕响的肚子叹了口气。思考了一番晚餐吃什么后，还是决定吃面包和果酱。老样子，省事儿。 

他烤了面包，抹上些草莓酱，然后端着盘子夹着写生簿来到走廊，从窗户爬到了太平梯。他左手拿着面包塞进嘴里，右手开始勾勒巴基把身体倚在他办公桌边的样子。他要准确捕捉巴基低头望向他的模样，他解释换班原因时脸上的神情，以及灯光洒在他头发上，染上一圈光晕的美好画面。 

他借着昏暗的街灯不断画着，屡屡不满意，揉皱扔掉了好多画纸。他有些气短，十一月的凉风冻得他手指发木，但他必须把想画的东西画完。巴基·巴恩斯可不是每天都会找斯蒂夫·罗杰斯聊天。

他继续画着，想要描绘出完美的巴基，但突然听到有人敲窗户，还没看清是谁，窗户已经被打开了。 

“斯蒂文·罗杰斯，你要是不想死就赶紧进来，”O’Ryan 太太说道。“你母亲要是看到你大风天帽子都不戴就跑到外面得瑟，准会好好收拾你一顿。要是不想把她气活就马上进来。”房东拿他妈妈说事儿，斯蒂夫不得不屈服，乖乖从窗户爬了进去。

 

巴基开始上夜班后几周的一天，斯蒂夫听到一些工人在背后说他闲话，立刻竖起耳朵。他现在极度渴望听到跟巴基有关的任何消息，因为巴基上夜班，斯蒂夫上白班，除了每天在办公室见一面之外，他没任何机会见到巴基。巴基每周休息一晚，那一天晚上斯蒂夫通常会从太平梯上留意巴基的动静（他从工作文件里查到了巴基的休息日，感觉自己很不光彩），但巴基似乎再没跟任何姑娘约会。 

斯蒂夫很关心巴基的工友对他的看法。他默默留意着码头上的鸡毛蒜皮，如果有人要惹巴基的麻烦，他必须提醒他。想到自己有名正言顺的理由接近巴基，他心里一阵暖意。 

“巴恩斯？不得不说挺有魅力。你在舞厅没见过他吗？身边从来不缺迷人的女伴。” 

“我侄子在电站工作，他跟我说，巴恩斯有时会在同性俱乐部附近转悠。” 

“他怎么会知道？”有人一阵窃笑。“你侄子也经常去那闲逛？他戴假发吗？是不是还穿高跟鞋——”说话的人突然打住了，斯蒂夫想知道他们会不会就机打一架。这样很好。他希望散布谣言的这个人丢掉饭碗。然而内心深处，却无比渴望这不是谣言。 

“闭嘴吧，Jack。我也就是一说，有一天巴基和我们一起吃早饭，后来我侄子跟我说见过他。没说别的，只是说在那里见过他。”

“得啦，真是的，他可能只是有事经过那里。”

“我只是觉得我们应该提防着一点，省的他对我们有什么越轨想法。”他们边往办公室外走，边谈论着熟人里还有谁看起来像同性恋，斯蒂夫觉得两耳嗡嗡作响。 

他知道这不可能是真的，但脑子里不停盘旋着那幅画面。接下来的三天，他忍不住描绘着巴基跟一些面目模糊的男人亲吻、拥抱和缠绵的画面。他画了各式各样的身材，但最喜欢的还是巴基和一个矮小瘦弱的身体抱在一起的那张，他们的轮廓看起来如此契合。 

斯蒂夫当然不傻。画完欣赏了几小时，就把素描放在炉子上全烧掉了。这种东西即使锁在箱子里也不安全。他因为自己画了这些而略微羞愧，但这是停止整天在脑子里胡思乱想的唯一办法。 

一个周二的晚上，他抓到机会把那件事告诉巴基，但不知如何开口。

“嗨，巴基？”巴基打完卡直接递给斯蒂夫，他不像其他人那样把卡随意丢在桌子上。斯蒂夫在巴基转身往外走时叫住了他。巴基回过头，斯蒂夫有些喘不过气。“呃，前几天我听到有人在谈论你？” 

“是不是我又撬了谁的女朋友？”巴基坏坏一笑，之前发生过两次这种事，被戴了绿帽子的男人为了夺回颜面，气冲冲来找巴基算账。 

“呃，不是。他们说在 Two Spoons 俱乐部见过你，”话一出口，他就后悔了，意识到自己说得太具体，同性俱乐部不应该是他熟悉的地方。事实上，他也从来没去过那里，勇气还远远不够。    

巴基瞬间涨红了脸，似乎斯蒂夫若无其事说出这种话，让他十分恼火。斯蒂夫赶紧环顾四周，再次确认办公室里没其他人。 

“谁说的？”他厉声问。斯蒂夫没想到巴基会把火发到自己身上，犹豫着还要不要告诉他。 

“Jack，Connor 还有 Alec，”他支支吾吾说。 

“谁看到我在那了？”巴基咬牙切齿。斯蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。 

“呃，Connor 他侄子，好像是。我只想提醒你一下...”他话还没说完巴基已经冲出了办公室。 

斯蒂夫心绪烦乱，他潦草地整理着手头的工作，思绪已经飘到千里之外。巴基他真的...

他言外之意是...

他算承认了吗？ 

“谁看到我在那了？”和“谁说他们看到我在那了？”这两句话有本质区别。是不是他自己听错了？很可能是他听错了，或是误解了，因为如果巴基真的...喜欢男人，那一切将大有不同。甚至也许...

“别犯蠢了，”他大声冲自己嚷道。“这根本不可能，太荒唐了。”回家的路上，他因为有这种想法而不断斥责自己，晚上他帮邻居照顾小孩，心不在焉地荡着溜溜球，感觉自己的希望也牵在一条线上，忽上忽下。

“喂，”这天办公室没人时，巴基开口道。从他们上次谈话已经过去一周多。“你没跟别人说那件事吧？”斯蒂夫凝神看了他几秒，巴基脸色阴晴难辨，有一秒他大脑空白甚至没懂巴基所指何事。 

“没有！”斯蒂夫脱口而出。“当然没有。只是谣言罢了。我之前只是想提醒你一下而已。”巴基挑了挑眉毛，神情稍微放松了一些。 

“好吧。我警告了那些家伙，再敢到处乱传瞎话小心我的拳头。我应该不需要这样对你吧。” 

“呃，千万别，不要那样，”斯蒂夫局促不安地笑笑。“我不可能对别人说。我知道身为——”他及时制止住了自己，以免惹祸上身。其实，他不知道究竟要说什么，也看不透巴基幽深的双眸，只知道那一抹柔和蓝调勾得自己不由自主袒露心迹...他不清楚巴基是否捕捉到了他的欲言又止。“南边又来了一艘新船，”斯蒂夫言不及义，觉得自己像个白痴。这是他第六次跟巴基谈话，他确定以后再不会有机会了。 

说话这当口，斯蒂夫一直弯腰坐在桌子前，巴基突然绕有深意地看着他，然后上下打量了一番。之后，目光重新落在斯蒂夫脸上，四目相视，斯蒂夫因这突如其来的审视而浑身尴尬，眼睛睁得老大。巴基冲他点了个头就转身走了，他拢了把头发，消失在夜色里。   

斯蒂夫发现自己的手哆嗦个不停。他的语言是如此苍白，哦上帝，哦上帝，哦上帝。并不是自己过度乐观，异想天开，他确信巴基的目光在他身上巡视了一圈。圣主在上，巴基在用那种眼光审视他。 

但是。

他应该采取行动吗？应该抓住机会吗？巴基是在向他暗示什么吗？还是，只是心血来潮瞄了一眼，没什么特别用意？ 

令他心绪不宁的是，知道巴基可能跟自己有一样的癖好，不但没让内心的挣扎有所缓解，反而使之愈演愈烈。因为，现在他似乎有了 _一线希望_ ，他脑内的神经在尖叫，但他该 _怎么做_ ？

斯蒂夫回到家，站在门后破裂的镜子前，尝试以巴基的视角打量自己。但这非但没解答他的任何问题，反而加剧了对自身的怀疑。

镜子里的人如此平淡无奇，可以说毫无吸引力。如果巴基当时真的带着那种眼光在揣摩，只会觉得枯燥无味。 

他因为自己的长相而窘迫不已。虽然早就接受了现实，知道自己不会再突然长高，而且会一直驼背，动不动就哮喘发作。但是，接受事实并不代表不会受伤，如果自己模样标致，今天在办公室里 _可能_ 就是另一番光景。

但换个角度想，如果巴基真的以那种眼光审视他，也许他对自己是有一丝兴趣。 

他狂乱地趴到地板上，想多做几个俯卧撑，他从来没做到超过五个。他做了七个，没有任何意义。他去肉铺买了些肉，放在 O’Ryan 夫人的冷柜里，然后给自己做了一大份香肠和绿豆当晚餐。吃肉应该能让人壮实些，是不是？

他环顾房间四周，想要找点什么做举重练习，最后选择了桌子，蠢透了。他把桌子一端顶在肚子上，才能勉强抬起来，结果弄出好多噪音，怕吵到邻居，于是停了下来。 

到此为止。斯蒂夫根本不知道怎么提高身体素质，他其实早就认命了，知道自己的外形没法改变。他这副模样，女人不会倾心，男人不会中意，这就是他要面对的残酷现实。至今为止，他并没觉得消沉不平衡，上帝虽未给他一副姣好皮囊，但却赐予他不凡的绘画天赋。尽管没人愿意透过外表了解他的内在，跟他相爱，他没怨天尤人过。但现在不一样了，他几乎可以断定巴基对男人有胃口，但他却被困在这样一副身躯里...太不公平了，他满心不甘。 

巴基没再跟他说话。他正常来办公室，站在桌前，好像在等其他人完事后再打卡。巴基在时，斯蒂夫强迫自己摆出一副随意、厌倦工作的表情，他怕别人看出自己的异样。整理文件或拿笔写字时，他能感觉到巴基的目光落在自己手指上。

有时巴基往码头走时，斯蒂夫能听到他闷声嘀咕着什么。他揉揉后颈，手指插进一头棕发里。斯蒂夫盯着他的背影看，巴基的发色如此温暖。他听不清巴基在说什么，显然也不是说给他听的。但有几次听到巴基说自己傻头傻脑，自找苦吃。他想知道是不是巴基家里出了什么事，或是情感上遭受了什么挫折，这样一来他可以借机搭话，安慰一下巴基。

“你好像有些苦恼，不过一切都会好的，”一天晚上巴基进来打卡时，他小心翼翼说道，生怕自己措辞不当，冒犯到巴基。巴基诧异地看着他，他把工卡递给斯蒂夫，但一言未发。斯蒂夫伸手去抓，但巴基过了几秒才松手，然后立即转身向外走去。

这件事多少浇灭了斯蒂夫的幻想，他不再整天魂不守舍，而是重新把精力放在工作上。当然，还是跟以前一样默默关注着巴基，能保持两人先前的关系他已心满意足。他们没有交情。贸然跟对方套近乎只显得自己唐突罢了。

   

十二月七日一大早，斯蒂夫正在往信封里装工资，他老板从外面进来了。 

“你怎么不听听广播？”他语气不悦，似乎斯蒂夫只埋头工作，不消遣一下，反倒是一种罪过。斯蒂夫看到老板走过去打开收音机，然后听到了一个改变了他整个人生的词：“珍珠港。” 

办公室里的人渐渐多了起来，斯蒂夫把信封收好，每个人都坐在那聚精会神的听着广播。难以置信这一切又上演了——本来这是只有他父亲那代人才经历过的事情，所有人都觉得已是尘封的历史：世界大战再次爆发了。 

快到中午时，广播里通知征兵站已经开放，欢迎大家报名参军，几乎有三分之一的工人立即离开了码头。斯蒂夫仓促地为他们打卡，很多人甚至都连卡都不打就走了。 

晚班工人有一半没来，他们已经直接参军去了。斯蒂夫不想让陷入困境的老板雪上加霜，但他知道自己必须辞职。参军的事毋庸置疑，他父亲参加过一战，自己也是满腔爱国情怀，但令他羞愧的是，在这件事上他第一个想到的人还是巴基。他要参军，磨练下自己，穿上一套帅气的军装。肯定会很棒。如果下次有机会让巴基看上他一眼，也许他不会转身失望离开。 

巴基进来时，正和另外两人闲聊，谈论征兵站如何人满为患。很多夜班工人甚至再没来过码头，但一些聪明人则照常上班，毕竟不是签了合同军队就会给你发工资。 

巴基打卡时好奇地盯着斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫真希望现在已经套上了一身军装。 

“你呢？不会也准备去当兵吧？”他语气刻薄，还夹杂着一丝焦躁不安，斯蒂夫像被浇了一头冷水。

“对，”他有些气短。“你呢？”两人目光相遇，打卡机发出一阵噪音。 

“我很可能会去，但我想先看看情况。搞清楚军队会把我们送到哪，和谁打，甚至他妈的有没有充足的武器。”这次他没像平常一样把工卡递给斯蒂夫，而是用力把卡片弹到了桌子上，砸乱了桌子上堆放的其他工卡和文件。卡片飞到了地上。斯蒂夫被巴基的异常举动惊呆了，他盯着地上的卡片愣了几分钟，等捡起来发现巴基已经不见了。

他以为这事就这么过去了，但大约一小时后巴基又回来了。 

“不要去参军，斯蒂夫，”他黯然地说。他的情绪和刚才截然不同。斯蒂夫有些不明所以。“他们会让你尸骨无存。” 

“我必须去，”斯蒂夫默然说。“我父亲——”

“谁的父亲没参加过一战？你太瘦弱了，”他语气和善。“你会没命的，而且只是白白送死。” 

巴基从没这么关心过斯蒂夫，也没用这么亲切的语气跟他说过话，但斯蒂夫愤怒难当，巴基又一次小瞧了他。因为他的身体而排挤他。 

“这事儿用不着你来教我，巴恩斯，”他声音冷下来。巴基再度神色黯然，转头离开了办公室。 

他以前从未生过巴基的气，也没有生气的理由，但现在他渴望巴基对他另眼相看的感觉太过强烈，几乎冲昏了头脑。几天后，他照常来到征兵站，但思绪复杂，心情沉重。 

“罗杰斯，斯蒂文，”审查员喊他的名字，斯蒂夫穿着短裤上前一步。对方扫了一眼斯蒂夫瘦骨嶙峋的胸口，咯咯一笑。 

“幸好你没胸，不然我还以为你是个姑娘。”斯蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，对这人的专业素质不敢恭维。 

“经过训练我会变强壮的。请一定给我个机会，”他粗声说。审查员摇了摇头，仍然面带笑意。 

“不好意思，小伙子。你看起来连装备都拿不动。”他翻开斯蒂夫的征兵表，然后睁圆了眼睛。“我的天，小子。说真的，你到军队里会死的。多吃点菠菜补钙吧，这不是你该来的地方。”他在斯蒂文的文件上盖了一个刺眼的“X”。 

斯蒂夫生性固执，于是又尝试了一次。接着又是一次。Finn 教他如何在征兵表上篡改信息造假，斯蒂夫辗转到各个征兵站应征，他倔起来十头牛都拉不回。现在已经不仅仅事关巴基一个人那么简单了，斯蒂夫要证明自己，证明那些只会看病历而看不到他决心和坚持的医生错得多么离谱。 

几个月后，他从别人嘴里听到巴基被征用了，当然，他不再打卡上班了。斯蒂夫心里一阵恐慌，他意识到此前从未仔细想过巴基可能会战死的情况，很讽刺，那么担心巴基在夜间工作是否会受伤，但却没想想他去参军可能会牺牲的事实。 

这种焦虑驱使他来到第六家征兵站，一想到巴基起航开赴国外，而自己被留在美国本土，他就无法忍受。他坐在检查台上，正在解扣子，一名宪兵走进检查区，堵在了门口。一分钟后，进来一名西装革履的男人。 

“斯蒂文·罗杰斯？”他问道。斯蒂夫对西装革履的人向来没什么好感，他们不值得信任，于是他问，“您又是哪位？” 

“请跟我来。”男人把他带到了一间办公室，把门虚掩上，留了一条缝。“请坐。” 

斯蒂夫不自在地坐在空荡荡的桌子后面的硬木椅子上，男人在对面坐下来。 

“你就是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯吧？我们发现，你名下有五份征兵表，每份地址都不一样。”斯蒂夫知道麻烦大了。他知道伪造征兵表是违法的，他要大祸临头了。他会被送进监狱吗？为什么自己从来没考虑一下暴露的代价和后果呢？ 

“对不起，”他第一反应是道歉。男人眯着眼疑惑地瞅着他。这小子 _刚才_ 还跟他顶嘴来着。 

“你为什么要伪造征兵表？” 

“我只是...想参军，”经过一番苦思，他只能这么说。 

“但你被拒绝了。一而再，再而三。你为什么会被拒绝，斯蒂文？”斯蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，在自己身上比划了一下。 

“瞧我这副样子！没人愿意给我机会。”

“所以你宁愿冒着坐牢的风险也要伪造征兵表参军？”果然是监狱。苍天。 

“我只是...想贡献自己的一份力量，”他嗫嚅道，知道这是陈词滥调，男人仍会开罪于他。心里还另打着有关巴基的小算盘就更不能说了。可能他深知自己一再伪造征兵表无罪可赦，所以也放弃争辩了。 

这时门打开了，一名戴着眼镜穿着粗呢套装的男人探进身来。 

“我很想跟罗杰斯先生谈谈，”他带着浓重的德国口音，斯蒂夫不知道这人刚才有没有偷听他们的对话，门可能是故意留了一条缝。 

有哪里不对，但斯蒂夫没法具体确定。没人进来逮捕他。先前问话的那位男人起身出去了，德国人进来站在桌前。门关上了，斯蒂夫不知会发生什么事。 

“所以，你想杀纳粹...” 

一小时后，斯蒂夫觉得天旋地转。他被征用了。他们在真实的征兵表上盖了“1A”，他下周就要出发上战场了。厄斯金博士，也就是那位德国人，告诉他有机会被选中参加一项试验，斯蒂夫说自己的身体状况可能不适合参与试验，厄斯金说，恰恰相反，他们就是需要他这样的人，但他不知道斯蒂夫是否过度依赖于身体力量。 

斯蒂夫在夜色中走回家，自战争爆发以来他备受冷遇，现在似乎看到一线光明。快到家时他看到前面有个熟悉的身影，下一秒，巴基的脸映入视线。 

斯蒂夫只觉口干舌燥。巴基穿着军装，戴着军帽，这是斯蒂夫有史以来见过最性感的尤物。他的身体立马有了反应，在大街上。他脸刷的红了，低头瞅着地面，佯装没看见巴基，想悄无声息走过去。 

“斯蒂夫！”巴基喊他。他走到斯蒂夫面前，脚步磕磕绊绊，斯蒂夫发现他喝醉了。“斯蒂夫，陪我喝一杯吧，好吗，我想请你喝一杯。”他愉快地笑着，不顾醉态，执意抓着斯蒂夫的夹克拉近自己，然后向最近一间酒吧走去。附近正好有一家酒吧，斯蒂夫不常去酒吧，但有时会经过那里。 

“嘿，巴基，”他犹豫道，巴基正拖着他往酒吧里进。他仍沉醉在巴基的美貌中，神魂颠倒。 

“进来陪我喝一杯！”巴基几乎在低吼。 

“反正是你请客，”斯蒂夫壮胆说道。巴基笑了，他转过身搂住斯蒂夫肩膀。 

巴基的热度透过布料传来，他身上透着好闻的古龙水味，混着淡淡的汗味。他们从未有过肢体接触，斯蒂夫感觉心脏在疯狂撞击胸腔。

“坐，快坐。你想喝什么？”巴基让他坐在高脚凳上，问道。他自己也抬身坐到高脚凳上，虽然带着醉意却举止优雅，斯蒂夫急切想知道巴基今晚都干了些什么。 

“你刚才就在这喝酒吗？”巴基大笑一声，冲酒保摆摆手。

“没，我从 Louie 家过来的！被轰出来了，”他又说，面带愧色。 

“噢？怎么会这样，巴基？”斯蒂夫坏笑道，尽量表现出取笑的姿态。他们靠得太近了，他极力掩饰，担心巴基看穿他眼中的饥渴躁动。 

“因为总是挖墙脚，对别人的女朋友下手。两杯纯威士忌，”巴基跟酒保说。斯蒂夫清楚，一杯威士忌下肚自己会变成什么鬼样子，但祈祷巴基醉了，注意不到。 

“所以你在 Louie 家那边混不下去了，”他戏谑道。斯蒂夫没什么同性朋友，不知道这种情况下该怎么聊天，他尝试模仿码头工人之间那种谈话方式。 

“对！明天就要随 107 步兵团开赴战场了，今晚却约不到一位姑娘跟我跳舞！”巴基撇了撇嘴。斯蒂夫故作轻松笑了一声，但内心降到冰点。巴基明天就要远赴他乡了。这可能是他们最后一次见面。 

威士忌上来了，巴基跟斯蒂夫碰了个杯。 

“不过无所谓，反正现在有你陪我。”巴基喝了口酒，斯蒂夫也假装喝了一口，他把玻璃杯抵在嘴唇上，还没张嘴就感觉热辣辣的。他不知巴基所言何意。上帝，无论巴基说什么，他都不得不当成醉话。 

“噢，有我陪你，”他说，啜了一小口威士忌。不出意料，被呛到了。 

“没事吧？”巴基面带忧色。 

“没事。没什么事，”斯蒂夫摆摆手，呛出了眼泪。他把杯子递给巴基。“我不太能喝这个。给你吧。” 

“你想喝点什么？”巴基有些懊丧。“抱歉。我应该先问问你。”他问了，他只是没耐心等斯蒂夫回答。 

“我不太喜欢酒精的味道。”巴基拿起斯蒂夫的杯子一饮而尽，他的嘴唇刚好碰到斯蒂夫刚才喝酒的地方，斯蒂夫只觉双颊发烫。 

“有了，”他冲斯蒂夫眨眨眼。接着跟酒保低语几句，斯蒂夫没听清他说什么，但一会儿酒上来了，是一杯红色的饮料。 

“这里面是啥，”斯蒂夫嗅了一下嘀咕道，闻起来一股樱桃味。 

“你喝就是了！”巴基把手放在斯蒂夫膝盖上，催促道。这下，斯蒂夫不得不深吸一口气，把饮料往肚子里倒。味道很不错，几乎没有酒精。斯蒂夫喝完，如实说好喝，巴基这才心满意足。 

“太好了！我可以告诉别人，我在布鲁克林的最后一晚，没约到姑娘，却请罗杰斯喝了一杯。”他又开始语无伦次，斯蒂夫微笑看着他，像个散漫的小孩。巴基的手一直压在他腿上。

“你想怎么说都行，巴基。嘿，有也有一些消息要告诉你。”他轻拍了一下外套，里面正放着盖过章的文件。“他们终于批准了我的征兵表。” 

巴基笑意荡然无存。 

“怎么可能？”他唐突发问。斯蒂夫感觉窘迫和愤怒再次翻涌上来。 

“也许不是每个人都因我身体虚弱而认定我是个废物，”他语气尖刻。巴基目瞪口呆。 

“我不是那个意思，斯蒂夫，你只是...太纤细了，”他语气尴尬。斯蒂夫眉头紧蹙。

“我到军队后会适应的，”他说，但心里也知道这不太可能，但他必须拼搏一把。另一方面，他很忧虑，自己连一个街区的距离都跑不下来，到军队真的能行吗？ 

“真他妈难以置信。谁批准的？”巴基怒了，手也收了回去。腿上的温度和重量消失了，斯蒂夫站了起来。他迷恋巴基，但无法忍受坐在这里听对方评判自己多么弱小和无用。他该走了。 

“别走，斯蒂夫，等等，”巴基叫住他。他想跟上斯蒂夫，但不得不先结账。巴基在街角追上了他。 

“斯蒂夫，别这样，斯蒂夫，不要生我的气，”巴基醉醺醺地，语带恳求。他看起来心神不宁，于是斯蒂夫停下脚步，把手搭在他肩上。笔挺的军装下，是巴基紧实的肩膀轮廓。 

“好运，巴基。希望咱们还会有交集。”这话听起来很奇怪，两人从小就住在一个街区，可是目前为止只正了八经说过七次话，以后还能有什么交集呢。但巴基点了点头。 

“我也是，斯蒂夫。”他脸上闪过一丝异样的神情，眼神颤动，有一瞬间斯蒂夫感觉自己要被吻了。在公共场合。路灯下。对方是巴基，即使冒险他也觉得值得。但是，有个声音在他脑海里说道，巴基只是怜悯他。 

巴基对他没有渴望，他提醒自己。巴基就跟所有远赴战场的男人一样，离开前一晚心情伤感，他们需要找些慰藉，确保自己跟熟知的一切正式告别。他在姑娘那遭到了冷遇，于是就近抓到斯蒂夫，退而求其次。他不是真的中意斯蒂夫。 

“再见，巴基，”他感伤地说，内心剧烈动摇，自尊和渴望在苦苦交战。他会因自己没接受而肠子悔青，但此刻接受了，他会更痛恨自己。斯蒂夫向后退了几步。

“拜托你不要参军，斯蒂夫，”巴基近乎哀求。“你就留在这儿，安安全全的，哪儿也不要去，你不需要去参军。”他习惯性地把手指插在头发里，差点把帽子碰掉。 

“好吧，行。我留在这儿，”为了安抚巴基，斯蒂夫撒了个谎。巴基明天就要走了，斯蒂夫不忍心看他这样，不妨撒个小谎安慰他。等巴基酒醒了，可能都不记得见过自己。 

“真的吗？”巴基又确认了一遍。他把帽子整理了一下，但还是歪歪斜斜的。   

“嗯。你快回去休息吧。” 

他朝自己住处走去，巴基家离这里不远，希望他没醉到连回家的路都认不出。他硬下心肠往前走，但在进楼时忍不住回头看了一眼。巴基还站在原地，但距离太远斯蒂夫看不清他的表情。 

上床之前，他爬到太平梯上看了一眼，巴基走了。路灯静静伫立着，就在那盏路灯下，他差点被全布鲁克林最漂亮的男人吻了，想到自己很快也要离开这里，多少松了口气，至少不用每次看到这盏路灯都倍感煎熬。父母双双过世，没有什么亲密朋友（谁会没事找事，交一个每到冬天就病病殃殃，几乎卧床不起的朋友？），连远远注视着巴基的机会也没有了，诺大的城市里，他像个移民的孤儿，除了对这城市盲目的热爱，他跟这里没有任何羁绊。   

 

十天后斯蒂夫来到军营，他怀疑自己是全队体力最差，专门给人垫底儿的。跑步，引体向上，一样不行，更别说攀爬障碍物了。其他新兵大肆取笑他，他看到有人拿着写字板在周围观察，然后在上面写着什么。

一周后，他终于能气喘吁吁跑完一公里。能做二十个引体向上，虽然这让他肺部疼痛不已。他还能攀爬障碍物，从铁丝网下面钻过去。算是能吧。他为自己感到自豪，他是没别人体力好，但他有进步。也许，他能慢慢赶上他们。 

一天为了救别人斯蒂夫飞身扑向一颗假手榴弹，厄斯金把他叫到一旁。 

“斯蒂夫，记不记得我之前跟你说过关于依赖身体力量的事？”他问。斯蒂夫记得，但他不知所指何意。“我想选你参加我的试验，斯蒂文。当然需要你先同意。”

“呃，具体做什么呢？”斯蒂夫问。 

“呣，这么说，你看到那边的 Hodge 了吗？”厄斯金用手指了指，问道。斯蒂夫点点头。“你想不想跑得比他还快？” 

斯蒂夫眨眨眼。 

“啊，当然想啊。可是这辈子可能都够呛。”厄斯金得意地笑笑。 

“那可不一定。我能理解为你这是同意了吗？”斯蒂夫仍然不明就里，但一想到他能比基础训练里跑得最快的人还快，巴基知道会怎么想呢，还会觉得他弱小吗。 

“是的，先生，”斯蒂夫答道。他暗暗祈祷自己不会为这个决定后悔。 

他们把他带回了布鲁克林，为他注射了一剂盘尼西林，他马上感觉两眼雾气蒙蒙。他不知道试验过后自己会变成什么样子，但每个人都面露希望，而他从来不想让别人失望。 

他们把他放在一个像科幻小说里的棺材一样的机器里，在他身上布置了几排针头，然后打开了维塔射线。 

外面的人有条不紊地操作着程序，而斯蒂夫在科幻小说棺材里痛苦蠕动，他感觉异常奇怪，好像全身的肌肉被撕裂然后又愈合，骨骼在伸展，器官在不断移动位置。他浑身浸透汗水，看到自己的胸膛慢慢鼓起来。 

他觉得自己是脑子坏了，那绝不可能是 _他的_ 胸膛。这棺材里肯定放置了什么超自然的镜子。然后棺材打开了，斯蒂夫把手放在眼前晃了晃，他的双手连着一对强壮的前臂。依次看上去，是轮廓分明的肱二头肌、宽阔的肩膀、皮肤光滑的胸膛和发达的肌肉。

他倒吸了一口气，他在想象巴基的反应。 

他沉浸在自己的思绪中还没多久，突然听到一声枪响，一名九头蛇间谍射杀了唯一信任他的厄斯金博士，然后冲出试验室，一路开枪射杀所有挡路的人。佩吉特工朝那男人开了一枪，她是一位黑发美人，来试验室的路上曾和斯蒂夫暧昧闲聊。斯蒂夫来不及多想，已经以比 Hodge 还快的速度朝男人追去。

他把间谍从潜艇里揪出来，但对方咬碎了牙里的氯化物自杀了。斯蒂夫稍稍平静下来，重新打量起自己的新身体。这跟他的身体毫无相似之处——身上所有伤疤和胎记都不见了——但他喜欢这副胴体。充满力量，异常迷人。而且，显然，美军政府再造不出这样完美的试验品。 

他们给了他两个选择，留在试验室继续当试验品，或是去卖国库券。他选择了后者，随着议员 Brandt 和一群歌舞团女演员全国巡演。大部分时间，他觉得还不错。人们为他欢呼，女人（也有男人）对他趋之若鹜，他看到国债券售卖数据，知道自己对战争有所贡献。虽然他觉得自己像个跳梁小丑。他对台下观众念着“你每买一张国库券战士就会多一颗子弹”的台词时，脑子里想的其实是巴基。 

他从来没接受过那些向他献身的男人，跟自己说太危险被人抓到很麻烦，但这一切都是因为心里还住着那个人。一年没见到那家伙了，他不欠巴基什么，但不知为什么，觉得自己欺骗了他。听起来有点犯傻，但这是真的。抛开爱国情怀不谈，他思索当初为什么要答应参加试验时，脑中还是会浮现巴基的脸。   

一段时间后，斯蒂夫终于有机会到海外参加联合劳军组织 (USO) 巡演，他很兴奋终于可以到真正的士兵中间去。然而，他发现真正的士兵厌恶所谓的“美国队长”把戏和他的蹩脚演出。他们一致认为美国队长是个从来没打过仗的娘炮，斯蒂夫不得不艰难承认确实如此。 

一晚，经过一场灾难性的演出后，佩吉过来看他。他乐意见她，他想，自己很可能会爱上她，如果自己不是，呃，同性恋。在她身边时，会令他想起另一位棕发美人，所以愿意跟她呆在一起。她知道他因为士兵们的嘲讽而情绪低落，想要他打起精神，他们聊了一会儿，然后佩吉告诉他巴基所在的部队被俘了。 

斯蒂夫赶紧跑去问菲利普上校，他证实确有此事。斯蒂夫心脏一阵绞痛，那个爱说爱笑、到处留情的布鲁克林男孩，正被困在敌人的军营里受苦，而他的军队权衡利弊之后却放弃了营救他们。 

斯蒂夫没时间多想，他匆忙收拾了下东西，抓起手边能拿到的所有武器和装备。佩吉极力反对，最后却帮了他。斯蒂夫还没来得及仔细观察周围的情况，已经降落到九头蛇营地外面。 

他偷偷潜入营地，脑子渐渐清醒起来，知道不能愚蠢逞能。不过，以他现在的力量，重伤那些纳粹杂种应该不是问题。他还没真正测试过，所以不知道能做到哪一步。干掉几个纳粹杂种，替巴基和他的队友报仇？多杀些纳粹报仇？突入监狱围墙？释放美军士兵？找到巴基？他不清楚现在身体的力量有多强，但这貌似是一个测试厄斯金博士研究成果的好机会。 

事实证明，他能放倒一干纳粹。他能突入监狱围墙。他能释放美军士兵，让他们自己找纳粹报仇。但，他找不到巴基。呼吸急促起来，以前哮喘发作的感觉向他袭来。 

他必须找到巴基。找不到巴基，他绝不走。活要见人，死要见尸。他必须把巴基带回美军阵营。 

他循着一位士兵指的路，来到一连串看着像试验室的骇人房间，他靠着墙慢慢前行，发觉这里有刚被人用过的迹象，但没有美军士兵。 

他正要折回，再回铁笼搜索，突然从一个门口听到有人虚弱地念着一串数字。 

“32557，”那声音喃喃道。 

斯蒂夫不知道这串数字是什么，但显然他从十一岁起就一直对巴基关注过度。他闭着眼都能听出巴基的声音，因为已默默实践了多年。 

他冲进去，看到巴基被绑在试验台上，双眼虚空，像报废的玻璃珠，嘴里不断重复着自己的名字和那串数字，应该是他的编号。 

“巴基，”他边给巴基解开束缚，边轻轻呼唤他。巴基挣扎着聚焦目光。“苍天啊。醒醒，巴基。快醒醒。” 

“你——你是谁？”斯蒂夫扶他起来时他虚弱问道。这事说来话长，实在没时间解释，他扶巴基站起来，拉着他往外走。巴基有些抵抗，似乎迟疑不决。 

“我是美国队长。盟军派我来解救 107 兵团，”斯蒂夫说道，他想如果能证明他们是同盟，巴基会愿意跟他走。他指了指夹克胸前的徽标，巴基盯住了那颗星星。 

“美国队长？”他自言自语。 

“星条闪耀，视死如归，随时待命，”斯蒂夫开了个玩笑，把巴基的胳膊绕在自己脖子上，搀扶着他快速朝门口走去。 

“你跟谁一起来的？”他们小跑冲出监狱围墙时，巴基问。 

“你战友，”斯蒂夫听着外面的枪炮声说道。巴基吃了一惊。 

“就你自己？” 

“一个人足够了。前提是得找对人。”他因巴基的钦佩颇为得色，忍不住卖弄几句。但很快这种氛围就消失殆尽，一名九头蛇官员当场来了个撕脸皮的表演。然后将两人困在脚下一片火海的桥廊上，斯蒂夫不得不再次测试体力极限，冒着危险跳过火海。他半扶半抱着巴基冲出来，跟 107 步兵团成员汇合时，已经过去一小时。随后一群人开始朝着美军领土和营地折返。 

所有士兵都忍不住向他投来敬畏的目光。他并不是什么队长，但现在不是说出真相的好时机，这些人信赖斯蒂夫，不断告诉他多么感谢他的营救。他能感受到那份沉甸甸的信任，他们遵从他的所有决定，当晚他说为了伤员尽快接受医疗救护，应该立即起身返回营地时，所有人都没有异议，立即粗略地站好了队形。 

在他身后。 

他有些羞愧难当，努力按照记忆的路线带领他们往回走，他注意到巴基从没离开他超过两英尺的距离。 

巴基气色缓和了一些，但看着像刚从地狱走出来。在斯蒂夫眼里，巴基一直美得摄人心魄。此刻他浑身布满脏污和血渍，斯蒂夫心痛不已，他想装作这只是巴基在码头工作一天弄脏了衣服，但显然骗不了自己。而且很明显，巴基受伤了。但他执意跟在斯蒂夫后头，没去坐斯蒂夫指挥他的队员从九头蛇营地开回的装甲车和坦克。 

他们沉闷地向着营地进发，每隔一会儿斯蒂夫会回头扫视一眼，巴基每次都是之前那副钦佩的表情望着他。斯蒂夫希望巴基神智清醒后能认出他，但一次他们停下休息时，巴基进入了中士角色，开始指挥队员安营扎寨，斯蒂夫意识到巴基已经清醒。 

巴基已经清醒，他没认出斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫知道自己变化不小，但他的脸其实没怎么变。声音和举止也基本没变。只不过巴基认识的那个斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，即使全世界给他当后备军也完不成突袭九头蛇基地的任务。 

士兵们从溪流中取了些水喝，然后整理了补给品。斯蒂夫冲巴基点头示意了一下。巴基急切走过来，满脸欣喜。斯蒂夫留意到巴基在溪水中清洗了自己，但他潮湿的头发上还粘着血痂。 

他想起以前每次码头下大雨时，工人们的衣服就会沾到皮肤上，是啤酒肚还是腹部结实一览无余。每当这时，他就会坐在办公室里，把巴基的肌肉线条画在收据后面。    

“你知道我是谁吗？”斯蒂夫问道，他没想到自己嗓音这么低沉。巴基点了点头。斯蒂夫不信。“是谁？”

“你是从死神手里把我和我兄弟们夺回来的人，”巴基坦诚说道。“你可能是神。我是说，你飞身跳过火海那一跃，正常人根本做不到。”他激动地有些气短，然后轻声笑了。“抱歉，哥们。这些奉承你可能都听腻了。我又说了一遍，哎呀...不好意思。”他有些难为情地揉揉后颈，斯蒂夫想起以前在码头办公室见过这个动作。一切恍若隔世。每天他把卡片递给巴基，巴基再递回来，从来没有眼神交流。斯蒂夫太害羞了，而巴基显然在想别的事。 

“不会，你跟他们不一样，”他语气诚挚。他本来还想解释几句，但看到巴基那双蓝眼睛热切到了极点。他低低垂下目光，又重新抬眼望向斯蒂夫。 

斯蒂夫只觉口干舌燥。这是他日思夜想的渴望，注射血清后他一直希望有机会向巴基展示自己的身体，但没想到一切来得这么快。他身后还有一百多号人等他带他们回基地。 

“唔...我们该归队了。”他笨嘴拙舌地说。巴基怔了一下，随后一脸自取其辱的神情，斯蒂夫后悔不迭，极力想弥补自己刚才拒绝的举动。他只是，不习惯被人渴求而已。“呐——，好啦。我不是在拒绝，只是...不是现在。” 

每次斯蒂夫回头，巴基都会迎上他的目光，一脸禁欲模样转为柔情脉脉。他们一路往回走，巴基一直紧紧跟在他身后。斯蒂夫很享受这种感觉，尽管巴基有伤在身，他没命令他去坐坦克，只是听任他跟在身侧。回到营地时，巴基俨然成了副队。  

 

斯蒂夫主动请罚，他把自己变成了真正的队长。 

“怎么，你不想晋升？”菲利普上校面对斯蒂夫的凝视，干涩问道。 

“这样可以吗？”他一脸疑惑。他记得军队里不能越级晋升。 

“确实不可以，但这是战争年代。一百多号人挤进我办公室，对你一脸花痴，我能伤他们的心吗？告诉他们你只是个演美国队长的靓仔？扯淡。再说了，”菲利普上校似乎不情愿地承认道。“你用行动证明了自己。你有那个能力，不管信不信，你有领导才干。所以这不只事关军队士气问题。” 

“谢谢您，长官，”斯蒂夫想不出还能说什么。 

巴基在上校帐篷外等他。 

“队长！”他叫道。斯蒂夫转过身，忍不住微笑。巴基穿着一身整洁的军装，站在自己面前。他做到了，他救下了巴基。 

“别人不在时，你可以叫我斯蒂夫，”他揶揄巴基。巴基眨眼冲他一笑，斯蒂夫感觉自己已经赢下了战争。“你队友怎么样了？”

“他们爱死自己的队长了，”巴基反过来揶揄他。“有些人嘀咕不知哪冒出个美国队长。杜姆修理了他们。”斯蒂夫尴尬地笑笑，希望巴基永远别发现国债券和 USO 巡演的黑历史。 

“你来这里多久了，队长？”巴基问。 

“只有几周。上头派我到这执行营救任务，”斯蒂夫撒了个谎，他不可能承认来欧洲的真正原因。 

“你之前在哪？”

“美国本土，追捕九头蛇间谍。”准确来说，只有一名间谍。 

“哇，”巴基边摇头边不可思议地笑道。“我在家乡时居然没听说过你。你是战争爆发之后才开始活跃吗，还是已经保护我们很久了？” 

斯蒂夫像心脏被揍了一拳。

巴基仍完全没认出他来。 

他知道回军营的路上巴基有些精神恍惚，而且不知道他的名字，但显然，即使他现在知道了也什么都没记起来。 

这比他在九头蛇营地吃枪子儿还刺痛。他的名字和几乎没变化的面容就摆在那，可是巴基 _仍然_ 没认出斯蒂夫是谁。喉咙深处一阵苦涩。 

可是，他又能有什么不切实际的期待呢？他们之间只有过七次该死的对话，其中一次巴基喝得烂醉。对巴基来说，他只是可有可无的存在，巴基从来没真正关注过他。之前只是他自己的臆想，如何突破重围解救巴基，让他为自己意醉神迷，巴基 _确实_ 对他青眼有加，但眼中看到的是另一个人。 

归根结底，斯蒂夫艰难想道，巴基对斯蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人根本一丁点兴趣也没有。他就是一最普通的邻居，茫茫人群中的一个，只是巴基日常生活里偶尔短暂打交道的路人罢了。 

心中的苦涩还没散去，他又突然觉得，何必在意巴基认没认出他呢。他会得到巴基。巴基眼中有他，对他有渴望，他终于可以心驰神往地向巴基展示自己。突然告诉巴基自己已经暗恋他十年之久，反而可能让他幻灭，避之不及。 

他决定了。虽然有些受伤，但他觉得远超所值。 

“战前的工作我不方便讲，”他歉意地耸耸肩。巴基嘻嘻一笑，冲斯蒂夫挑着眉毛。竟然这么容易就蒙混过关了。 

他们聊了几个小时，主要是讲巴基过去的经历，斯蒂夫让他坦率评价一下自己的队员。既然有了这一新头衔，斯蒂夫对接下来要做什么生出些想法，他需要一支最英勇善战的小队。巴基自不在话下。 

“我得去跟菲利普上校和卡特特工谈谈，”他最后说，意识到自己还不知住处在哪，以及如何融入军队。这是一个全新的开始，真正的军职生涯。 

“当然，队长，”巴基说。然后他压低声音。“你，呐，一会儿要我去你帐篷汇报吗？”斯蒂夫确定听到了自己的惊叫声，他意会了巴基话里的隐意。他还不知道自己能不能单享一个帐篷，即使能，也不觉得自己做好了这方面的准备。 

“上头找我谈话，可能会很晚。你需要休息。你实际伤势比看起来要重，”他假装责备。巴基斜嘴一笑，面带无辜。斯蒂夫今天了解了好多跟巴基有关的事，巴基脸上的表情也是前所未有的丰富。已经超出了他的负荷，他实在不敢想象把两个迷恋同性的男人放在单独的帐篷里会怎样，他承受不了。 

“晚安，”他柔声说道，确保只有巴基能听出声音中的渴望。巴基脸上又泛起笑意，史无前例的甜美，诱人犯罪的那种甜美。 

接下来几天，斯蒂夫快速学习了如何担任真正的队长。大部分士兵称呼他美国队长，但他的官方称呼是罗宾逊队长。他看到自己军牌上的新名字时有些诧异，佩吉冲他眨眨眼，帮他戴在脖子上。 

“上头现在不太确定怎么处理你的事，所以，你的身份暂时保密，”她爽快地说。他默默看着那块金属标牌，相比于新身体，这块军牌真正标示着原先那个弱小的斯蒂夫一去不复返了。死了，在布鲁克林。 

“保密代表不得对任何人泄密，”佩吉叮嘱道，他已经盯着那块军牌看了一分多钟。她语气里暗含着一丝挖苦，但斯蒂夫能看出她眼中的关切。 

“我又不傻，知道什么意思，”他向上翻了翻眼睛，把军牌塞到军装里。她伸出手，几秒种后，斯蒂夫把原先的军牌从脖子上解下递给她，两片金属碰撞出细微响声。

当天晚上他和咆哮突击队成员一起喝酒，有意把新的队长军牌露在衬衫外面。他陪杜根一杯接一杯喝着，杜根因他毫无醉意而倍感沮丧，斯蒂夫乐在其中。 

巴基紧挨着坐在他旁边，一如既往。他感觉到巴基的目光好几次落在他的军牌上，但他喝了两瓶啤酒后才伸出手，用拇指和食指捏起其中一块金属片。

“让我们看看队长是不是一名虔诚的天主教男孩，”他虚弱地开了个玩笑，这话题显得有些突兀，这是他们家乡广播节目里常有的一句台词。 

“巴基，不要随便碰队长，”琼斯笑了一声，责备道。斯蒂夫摆摆手，表明不在意，巴基注视着手里的军牌。几秒钟后，他眨眨眼，冲大伙儿笑了。 

“斯蒂文·罗宾逊队长，编号 987654320，O 型血，天主教徒，无亲眷。”斯蒂夫心虚地看着巴基，咽了口唾沫。 

“他们是不是故意没写近亲，因为你，呣，现在身份特殊？”蒙迪问道。 

“我真的没有亲眷，”斯蒂夫回答，他不知道斯蒂文·罗宾逊的亲眷信息是否也需要保密。不过，罗宾逊也好，罗杰斯也好，在这世界上都是孤零零的孑然一身，估计照实说也无所谓。 

“没有远房亲戚吗？”森田问道，接着德尼尔追问道，“没有心上人？” 

“都死了，或是回爱尔兰了，”斯蒂夫避开了关于心上人的问题。心上人近在眼前，他想。斯蒂夫转向巴基，想从他手里把军牌拽出来。巴基意外抓得很紧，斯蒂夫碰到他手指时，他好像吓了一跳。 

“看够了吧，士兵？”斯蒂夫戏谑说道，努力转移注意力，怕其他队员留意到两人之间的异常氛围。巴基忽的松开手，腼腆地露齿一笑。 

“你不会觉得我的 O 型血都分外帅气吧，巴基，”斯蒂夫继续调侃他，实则在打掩护。 

“抱歉，队长。我刚才有一瞬间看花眼了。”   

又三瓶啤酒下肚后，巴基大胆起来，开始用手摸斯蒂夫的大腿。斯蒂夫不禁心怀感恩，幸好今晚是在小旅馆过夜。 

走廊里没人后，巴基随意对同一房间的人找了个托辞。没让斯蒂夫等太久，只有十五分钟。罗杰斯队长使用单人房间，队员当然没有异议。他们对他深信不疑，全权听从指挥，有时斯蒂夫会觉得这份责任过于沉重，他担心让他们失望。他尽一切所能，让自己成为一位勇敢、公正的领队。目前为止倒还不错。 

巴基轻声敲了两下门，随后溜进屋里，斯蒂夫不禁屏住呼吸，烛光映衬下巴基的剪影美得惊人。斯蒂夫坐在床边，抬眼看着巴基。 

“我想跟你说，我这方面经验很少，”他局促地笑笑。巴基走近他，在他身前跨开双腿，他们下身只有几英寸距离。虽然这是斯蒂夫渴求已久的场景，但是，他已经要招架不住了。 

“没关系，队长，”巴基勾起嘴角一笑。他吻上了斯蒂夫的嘴唇，斯蒂夫莫名其妙想到以前幻想过多少次巴基亲吻自己的画面。“我想我心里有数。虽然没跟你这样的大个子睡过。” 

巴基加重了嘴唇上的力度，然后开始把舌头探进斯蒂夫口中。他的舌头很热，带着酒精的味道，斯蒂夫因为血清的原因不会喝醉，但巴基的吻远比酒醉人。巴基伸手拉过斯蒂夫肩膀，让他贴在自己胸前，他浑身紧实而温暖。斯蒂夫把手绕在巴基腰侧，向床上倒去，两人的牙齿打了个小架。 

蛮有趣，巴基边吻变笑。不管巴基要做什么，斯蒂夫都会接受，两人具体要做什么，他心里只有一个模糊的概念，但只要是和巴基一起做，他很享受。斯蒂夫用手掰了掰巴基下巴，调整角度，然后更深地吻住他。他用舌头在巴基牙齿上轻轻打了一圈，又去舔他的上颚，沉迷不已。 

“好吧，看来你喜欢深吻，”巴基俏皮说。斯蒂夫一时有点蒙，不知怎么作答。他是不是吻得太多了？！“接吻感觉很棒！”巴基看他神情迷惑，匆忙说。他又笑了，整个房间弥漫着愉快氛围。斯蒂夫感觉自己真的醉了，思绪飘远，脑子渐渐无法思考。

“让我猜猜，你还有哪里喜欢被吻呢，”片刻后巴基对他说。他直起身，跨坐在斯蒂夫身上，从头上一把扯下衬衫。他的军牌在胸前晃着，拍打着皮肤。巴基不得不帮斯蒂夫把衣服脱掉，因为斯蒂夫只顾着盯着他裸露的胸膛和肌肉出神，战争和训练让他比以前更线条分明。 

“有那么好看吗，你真是挑逗床伴的一把好手，队长，”巴基猛地拽下他内裤，但只往下拉了几英寸。斯蒂夫抬起头，感觉心跳漏了一拍，巴基的头埋在他下身，圣母玛利亚，他含住了自己的那根器官。

斯蒂夫对此略有耳闻，毕竟他生在布鲁克林。但他从未想过有机会亲身经历。他挣扎着，不知道该仰起脖颈紧闭双眼享受快感，还是抬头凝视巴基埋在他下身的模样。上帝，他一定要替巴基做这个。 

他浑身像被钉住一样，只能感受到巴基嘴巴来回游移。房间里很安静，只有深深浅浅的破碎呻吟。他下身一阵发紧，可能要释放在巴基嘴里了。是不是该说点什么？

“呃...巴基，”他嘶声说。巴基开始用手揉弄起根部，嘴上撩拨似地加快了节奏。快感刺穿了身体，他赶在自己尖叫出声前抓起毯子一角塞进嘴里，顷刻间释放了出来。 

巴基张开双唇，斯蒂夫滑出的性器上还沾着精液。他把巴基拉到胸前，胡乱地摸索着。他知道怎么自己纾解欲望，这也是他在今晚之前唯一的性经验，他想用手抚慰巴基。斯蒂夫把手覆盖在巴基胯下的器官套弄着，转动手腕用指腹刮擦前端。巴基这个部位跟自己不太一样，他真想就这么爱抚个几小时。他着迷不已，这是巴基身上最隐秘的部位，他想知道还有多少男人（和女人）有幸见过。想到这里，他顿生一阵嫉妒，手上加快了动作，避免自己再想下去。 

“噢，见鬼。队长...”巴基低声呻吟道，留意着墙壁隔音效果，担心吵醒睡着的同伴。 

“舒服吗，巴基，”斯蒂夫在他颈边耳语道。听到巴基用沉溺在快感中的嗓音轻唤他名字，斯蒂夫下身又精神起来。他之前就发现，注射血清后自己的不应期特别短，虽然他没跟别人实践过。“来吧，巴基，舒服吗。没关系，射在我手里吧。”巴基浑身哆嗦了一下，颤抖起来，斯蒂夫感觉手里一股暖流。他自慰时会射在自己手里，但这一次，感觉如此美好。 

斯蒂夫起身从包里拿出一块手帕，一边傻笑一边擦手。 

“这真是...喔哦，”他孩子气地说。巴基的视线落在他再次生机勃勃的器官上，吹了个口哨，顽皮与激情掺半。 

“天，队长，这难道也是你的超能力之一？”斯蒂夫嚷道他没有超能力，巴基没理他，伸手握住那根柱体。“既然这样，队长，我们该上今晚的主菜了。” 

他坏心眼一笑。斯蒂夫有点忐忑。什么主菜？！他们已经用手和嘴抚慰了彼此，显然，他们无法像异性之间那样做爱。 

“你有凡士林吗？”巴基问他。斯蒂夫一脸迷惑，从包里取出一小罐凡士林。巴基挖出一块，然后把手探到身后。他张开大腿，往那条狭缝里涂抹着膏体，好让斯蒂夫看清楚他的——

哦上帝。   

这下斯蒂夫知道主菜是什么了。这种事他压根儿没想过，更别说见过巴基和别人的这个部位了，天知道这里竟然还能这么用。但他现在知道了。这就好像舞台的幕布被拉开，你再也无法从上面移开视线。

但同时他又担忧起来，巴基把一根手指滑进他的...他自己的穴口，斯蒂夫深吸一口气，他不能这样做。 

“喏...巴基，不用为我这样，会伤到你自己。” 

“不会受伤的，队长。我以前有经验，算是吧。”一股更强烈的嫉妒向他袭来。巴基跟别的男人...是谁？布鲁克林的人吗？军队里的？斯蒂夫认识吗？ 

“你确定？”斯蒂夫疑惑问道。他对身体的那一部位一知半解，但显然觉得巴基那里无法承受他的尺寸。所以，要用凡士林润滑吗。 

“相当确定，”巴基恶作剧般一笑，斯蒂夫又忍不住想吻他了。他一会儿目瞪口呆地看着巴基松弛身体，一会儿又把巴基按在床上亲吻。等到巴基跟他说准备好了时，他觉得自己这辈子没这么硬过。 

“你可以躺下，”巴基提议。说真的，斯蒂夫还是有点不明就里。他仰面躺下，巴基把一条腿跨在他身上，然后用手扶住斯蒂夫轮廓分明的胸膛。

“说真的，其实我从没做过这个，但我很开心跟你做，”巴基坦白道，沉下了身子。 

斯蒂夫大脑一片空白。 

巴基溜回自己的房间后，斯蒂夫躺在一片狼藉的床上，努力拉回自己纷飞的思绪。 

他不再是处男了。

巴基跟男人有经验。

今晚要比他在家乡时对巴基所有的幻想加起来还要美妙。如果他知道男人之间有这种方式...怎么说，他可能每次见到巴基，下身都会不受控制地挺立起来。 

困意袭来，他还在不断思索着。巴基会怎么看他？他不希望巴基眼里自己是随意跟部下上床的人。按照斯蒂夫所想，巴基是他的...当然，“女伴”这个词显然不适宜。他的...伴侣。就这么定了，他的伴侣是个男人，而且是巴基。一切都超乎想象的美好。他现在尝到了巴基的滋味，更加深陷其中，但不知道巴基是不是对他也有点儿着迷。 

他没有考虑战地恋情的后果。他拒绝去想。 

 

美国队长带领着咆哮突击队不断扭转欧洲战局。他们突袭九头蛇基地，炸毁武器库，不断让九头蛇官员沦为阶下囚。他们在步步紧逼施密特。 

第二年，突击队行军到欧洲南部，准备给九头蛇最后一击。斯蒂夫有时会想战争结束后他跟巴基会怎样。他会告诉巴基自己的真实身份吗？他们会一起回布鲁克林吗？巴基会因他撒谎而嫌恶他吗？巴基回国后还会想跟男人交往吗？但他从来没提起这些事。巴基也没有。 

 

在奥利地，斯蒂夫和巴基倚在一颗老树下，翻看最新一期美国队长漫画。 

“这他妈是在逗我，”巴基看到自己被描绘成一个青春期少年。“见鬼，为什么把我画成个小毛孩子？”

“可能是因为把你描绘成队长的情人对战争无所助益，”斯蒂夫坏笑道。巴基向他身边挪了挪，斯蒂夫目光扫了一周，确保其他突击队成员不在附近。 

“这次任务我们有单独相处的时间吗？”巴基声音里带着热度。斯蒂夫尝试忽略躁动的下身，把漫画翻到下一页，美国队长正在狠揍希特勒。这是美队漫画里为人津津乐道的经典一幕，但只有斯蒂夫知道个中滋味并不好受。 

“我们现在不就是单独相处吗？”斯蒂夫调侃道。巴基轻踹了他一脚。 

“明知故问，呆头鹅。”斯蒂夫又朝周围扫视一眼，然后快速在巴基唇上轻轻落下一吻。 

“也只能指着这一吻活了。到捷克斯洛伐克前，我们都只能待在这兔子不拉屎的荒山野岭。”巴基嘟囔道。 

两人看完漫画，朝营地走去，为了避嫌故意拉开几英寸距离。斯蒂夫感觉刚才巴基靠过那一侧身体暖烘烘的，一路傻笑。路上他们遇到杜姆，他边抽烟边在地上玩纸牌。 

“队长，我们什么时候能跟盟军会合？我想寄信，”他问道。巴基蹲下身子尝试打乱他的牌。杜姆拍开了他的手。“一边去，巴恩斯，你真烦。” 

“对了，我也要寄信，队长，”巴基边说边捣乱。斯蒂夫出神地想，巴基是给谁写信，是他认识的人么。 

“一周之内应该可以，”他说。其实四天就差不多，他故意多说了几天，省得到时候走不了他们发牢骚。 

那晚，斯蒂夫挨着巴基躺着，他看到巴基在望着他，清澈的眼眸里却飘着几朵阴云。斯蒂夫把眼睛蒙在毯子里。巴基悄悄在睡袋里挪了挪身子，闷哼一声。他双唇微启，呼吸潮湿而温软，斯蒂夫听到织物窸窣作响。 

太久遇不到废弃的房屋、方便的谷仓或茂密的树从时，他们就会这样。一个人抚摸自己，另一个人静静看着，交替着来。斯蒂夫迷恋巴基，喜欢这样看着他，闻着他的味道，在黑暗中将他的轮廓收进眼底。他希望巴基也能迷恋他，但他没问。 

 

一晚，他们在捷克斯洛伐克的一间工厂守夜，其他队员在睡觉。或者准确地说，巴基在守夜，而斯蒂夫正跪在他双腿间给他做口活儿。在巴基亲身示范过无数次之后，斯蒂夫也略通一二了。 

“你最好多留意周围的动静，”斯蒂夫含糊不清地说，翻起眼睛透过睫毛瞅着巴基。巴基确实睁着眼，但在低头看着斯蒂夫，嘴唇轻颤。“巴基，注意周围。” 

“抱歉，太难了，”巴基撇撇嘴。“你没从这个角度看过自己。真他妈是副奇景。” 

斯蒂夫心里突然一阵抽痛，他本在尝试取悦巴基，搞不懂自己为什么要破坏氛围，但话已脱口而出。 

“巴基，你喜欢的就是我的外表吗？”他问。巴基不知道他们过去有共同的生活经历，他可以接受，但必须确定现在他们在认真交往。如果巴基回答是，这远远不是他想要的关系。虽然斯蒂夫也不清楚该如何放弃这段关系。 

“你认真的？”巴基稍稍侧了下膝盖，不让斯蒂夫靠近他下身。他听起来心烦意乱。 

“放低声音。回答我的问题，”斯蒂夫命令道。他现在已习惯于发号施令。 

“当然不只是因为你看起来...怎么说，他妈的就跟阿多尼斯一样。”斯蒂夫有点小自豪，没想到巴基知道阿多尼斯的典故。这家伙上学时素来不爱读书。“你是我见过的最勇敢的人。你能做到很多别人根本做不到的疯狂事情。你是目前为止最强悍的突进队成员。你这个人也好，做的事情也罢，都让我惊叹不已。” 

这些话很受听，可都是美国队长的特征。斯蒂夫·罗杰斯本人，很显然，跟强壮根本搭不上边儿。他做不到巴基口中的那些疯狂举动。即使面对自己真正在乎的人，他也没做到过勇敢，他甚至从来没勇气接近巴基。 

现在他知道了巴基的想法，才知道自己是多么畏缩不前。他本可以去看巴基喜欢的电影，学着喝酒，去巴基喜欢的酒吧。他本可以多跟巴基的朋友聊聊，在巴基来办公室时找点共同话题搭讪。他本可以勇敢一点，假以时日，慢慢融入巴基的生活圈。 

但他没有。 

他是个懦夫。

懦弱到非要冒着生命危险上战场，志愿参与匪夷所思的人体改造实验，才敢接近自己心仪的人。这不是勇敢，是愚蠢。 

“你还是闷闷不乐，”巴基说道，悻悻提上裤子。斯蒂夫又把他裤子拉下来，想继续刚才没完成的事，巴基把他推开了。“你想让我说什么，队长？我会说。因为我想跟你在一起。” 

“你不了解我，”他语气惆怅。巴基迷惑地眨眨眼。“我是说战争之外的我。你不了解那个我。” 

“我们之间有谁了解战争之外的对方吗？”巴基耸耸肩。他说的有道理。 

“我希望咱两了解战争之外的对方，”斯蒂夫恳求道。“这对我很重要。” 

巴基的目光落在两人之间，若有所思。如果能知道此刻他心里在想什么——或是谁——斯蒂夫愿意付出一切代价。片刻，他抬起头，面泛微笑。 

“队长，我想跟你说...我在家乡有位心上人。”斯蒂夫迫使自己不要动摇得太明显。 

“那你现在跟我这样又算什么？”他问道，满腹愤怒与心痛，但不希望巴基察觉。他想知道巴基的心上人是男人还是女人，但没有问，不知哪个答案会更深刺痛他。

巴基轻轻咬着下唇。“怎么说，我们没有正式交往。只是——也许战争结束后吧。我没有背叛你，队长，不是你想的那样。” 

斯蒂夫想起其他突击队成员也说过，“真正的”心上人和其他姑娘有多么不同。 

“有你心上人的照片吗？” 

“没有，”巴基一阵脸红。 

“寄过信吗？” 

“算是吧，寄了一次。”巴基不断舔着嘴唇，这个话题让他很不自在。“没收到回信。也许只是我自作多情。”斯蒂夫觉得稍微松了口气。不管巴基在家乡喜欢的是谁，看起来那个人并没在等他。人们总说，情场如战场，斯蒂夫想，他还有机会让巴基在跟那人定情之前先爱上自己。他觉得很自私，但他不愿把巴基输给一个远在家乡连信都懒得给他回的人。 

“我愿意跟你在一起，队长，”巴基见他良久无言，打破了沉默。他抚上斯蒂夫面颊，帮他拭掉额头流下的汗珠。“不只是因为我们在床上很合拍，虽然我确实乐在其中。真的。人一辈子不一定只能钟情一个人。我也想了解你，战争之外的你。跟我说说吧。”

斯蒂夫报之以微笑，他把手放在巴基膝上，强行压住嫉妒之情，努力告诉自己珍惜眼前与巴基相处的时光。他仍有机会赢走巴基的心，他说服自己。

 “好吧。我是个孤儿，没有兄弟姐妹。喜欢画画。喜欢看电影放映前播放的新闻短片。在学校是老师青睐的学生。”他说了一堆关于自己的事，唯独没说“我来自布鲁克林”以及“我已经爱恋你半辈子了”。

“我有个妹妹，她有六个小孩，”过了一会儿巴基说。“有三个小孩是她丈夫前妻的孩子。我来自布鲁克林，住在一个破败的爱尔兰后裔街区，但有一些不错的酒吧和商店。我是个码头工人，”他有些窘困。斯蒂夫忍俊不禁。他当然知道战争之外的巴基，但听他自己描述这些事很有趣。斯蒂夫能记住所有细节，但巴基讲述的顺序跟他预想得不一样，而且从话里听不出他比较在意哪些人和事。    

九头蛇特工冲进来时，他们还在聊天，聊到了疏忽职守。混战中，其他队员来不及套上外衣，就拿起枪一阵扫射。 

斯蒂夫不知道如何俘获一个人的心，但他不断努力。他回忆着父母最幸福的一段时光，学着像他们对待彼此那样对待巴基。巴基抱怨天寒地冻、战争里充斥着漫长等待和残酷杀戮时，他总会认真倾听。他时不时给巴基买些小礼物，比如他喜欢的巧克力、香烟和文具。没人注意时，他会捕捉巴基的眼神，冲他微笑。 

巴基总是报他以心照不宣的微笑，他接受礼物时也总是痴痴笑着。“你对我太好啦，队长，”一天他说，斯蒂夫给他带了巧克力棒，又弄了一个新打火机。比家乡那位不给你回信的心上人好吗？斯蒂夫想问。但他没问。他再也没提过那件事，巴基则和他保持着默契。斯蒂夫自私地希望，巴基能忘了布鲁克林那个人，而感受到自己对他的爱意。 

一天，似乎是他的付出打动了巴基，他回赠了斯蒂夫一份礼物——一盒二手的水彩，其他队员一直拿这事取笑，直到斯蒂夫画下了周围的荒凉景象，他们开始抢着把那副画寄回家。 

 

在法国时，他们有机会共住一个帐篷。帐篷只有薄薄一层布料，所以不得不压低声音。斯蒂夫仰面躺着，巴基把头枕在他胸口，悠闲地吐着香烟，十四个月前斯蒂夫闻到烟味还会哮喘发作，但他现在无比惬意。他爱怜地看着巴基，无法从他烟雾缭绕的嘴唇上移开视线。 

“你好美，”他低声说，避免声音传出他们为自己营造的小小空间。 

“而你很神奇，”巴基恶作剧般一笑，明显是故意抬高声音。 

“嘿，我可没惹你，巴基·巴恩斯。”巴基轻哼一声，戳了戳斯蒂夫洗衣板似的腹肌。 

“话说，我从没见过你做仰卧起坐，”他半是抱怨，半是调侃。“你简直是个奇迹，是不是，队长？”巴基的话过于接近真相，斯蒂夫不敢承认。有时，巴基和其他队员会好奇，美国队长到底是“何许人也”，但这些是高度机密信息，即使他们也无权知晓。再说，如果告诉巴基自己以前很瘦小，可能让他联想到曾经认识的那个斯蒂夫，他现在还没做好揭示这一事实的心理准备。所以尽管巴基旁敲侧击，斯蒂夫避而不答。 

“为什么咱们单独在一起时，你还要叫我队长？”他巧妙地转移话题。“你知道我的名字。” 

“斯蒂夫·罗宾逊，O 型血，无亲眷，”巴基流利说道。 

“‘斯蒂夫’就行了，”他苦笑道。 

“我不太能把你和斯蒂夫联系到一起。这名字太平庸了，和处处过人的你不相衬，队长，”巴基说。他在开玩笑，但斯蒂夫想知道，巴基是不是把斯蒂夫这个名字和弱小无趣的人联系在一起。比如，他在布鲁克林认识的某些斯蒂夫。或者准确地说，就那一个。 

万籁俱寂，一团漆黑。斯蒂夫把手滑进了巴基身体深处。他用膝头分开巴基大腿，摩挲他的秘密入口。快要攀上高峰时，巴基把手咬在嘴里，紧闭双眼抵着斯蒂夫身子律动。 

斯蒂夫拉开他的手，把破碎的呻吟吞进绵密的吻中，手上动作却没有停。巴基射在了裤子里。 

“队长，”他嘟囔一句。 

“斯蒂夫，”他柔声鼓励道。巴基睫毛颤动，眼中什么一闪而过，但片刻双眼里又荡起笑意。 

“斯蒂夫，”他更像是在重复斯蒂夫的话，声音透着一丝落寞。他目光扫过斯蒂夫的脸庞，眉心打起淡淡褶皱。顷刻，又舒展面容，拉过斯蒂夫深深吻着。 

几分钟后，斯蒂夫在巴基手里释放出来。巴基执拗地要到帐篷另一边睡。他侧身背对着斯蒂夫。 

“晚安，”斯蒂夫说，他意犹未尽，其实想抱着巴基温存一会儿，但另一种念头占了上风，他需要给巴基留出私人空间整理情绪。 

“晚安，队长，”巴基静静说。 

 

几周后，他们到瑞士阿尔卑斯山执行一项拦截火车的任务。据可靠消息说阿尼姆·佐拉在火车上，斯蒂夫从巴基的话里听出，左拉曾在九头蛇试验室里残酷地折磨巴基做试验，他迫不及待想要抓捕他。 

“他对你做了些什么？”两人远离其他队员时，他问巴基。巴基望向地面，脸藏进阴影里。

“我不太想说这个，队长。不要见怪。”

“巴基，告诉我，”斯蒂夫以命令的口吻说道。巴基抬起头来，眼中似有怒意。 

“你也从来没告诉过我，你身上发生过什么。为什么你一跃跳过火海，一举提起坦克。为什么你轻松一拳，就能把人打趴在地。”巴基的话尖刻地提醒着他，还有很多秘密横亘在两人之间，而他的秘密远远不止巴基知道的这些。 

“知道了，”斯蒂夫点点头，“行吧。咱们算扯平了。”当晚晚些时候，他们和好了。周围没有可供两人单独待着的地方，他们从其他队员身边走远了些，在雪地里各怀心事地抱在一起。 

“等战争结束了，我什么都会告诉你，”斯蒂夫承诺道，他闻着巴基身上的味道，抚摸着他柔软的头发。因为没有润发油，巴基的头发乱蓬蓬地垂着，他梳头时只能沾一点水理顺。斯蒂夫想，等回盟军领土后，巴基该理发了。 

他不知道战争结束后还能不能继续跟巴基在一起，巴基知道真相后会怎样，他心里就更没底了。如果能继续跟巴基在一起，他必须说出真相。欺骗深爱的人，胸口像压着一块大石。巴基会离他而去吗，他不住思索着，如果真是那样，他不得不面对失去他的伤痛与孤独。 

第二天准备飞索时，他想起曾在科尼岛坐过过山车，那是他这辈子唯一一次玩过山车，呕吐不止。如果战后他告诉巴基真相...但巴基没有离开他...他想跟巴基一起再去科尼岛体验一把，征服那该死的过山车。他不会再吐了，他现在划着飞索落在急速前行的火车上都游刃有余。

他们顺利降落在火车上，但要突围进去并不简单。车里有大量全副武装的九头蛇特工，因为美队难对付，他们改为集中火力攻击巴基。巴基拾起斯蒂夫的盾抵御攻击，上一秒斯蒂夫还觉得他着盾的模样很帅气，下一秒巴基就在蓝色光波冲击下飞跌出了车外。 

斯蒂夫来不及抓住他的手。车门上的栏杆咔哧断裂了，巴基跌下了山崖，斯蒂夫感觉身上的每根神经都在尖叫着被撕碎。他眼睁睁看到那人的身体在下坠、旋转，他没看到他坠地。他没看到。如果目睹那一幕，他只怕连抓住车门的最后一丝力气也没了。 

接下来的一切只是例行公事进行。他面无表情地完成了抓捕，进行了初步审讯，然后按部就班把左拉送交了战略科研署。他若无其事地来到一家被炸平的酒吧，把所有能喝的酒翻出来。然后，他想起巴基参军前一晚的情景，猝然间泪如泉涌。 

“你对巴基的死过于自责了，”一小时后，佩吉找到了他。斯蒂夫不知道她怎么找到自己的，但至少比被别人看到这副样子强。佩吉有时还会漫无目的地跟他调情，她是这里唯一知道斯蒂夫过去的人。这拉近了两人的距离。 

“外面是不是议论纷纷？”他哽咽道，实则毫不关心。 

“他们不可能不议论。想跟我说说实话吗？”她问道，在他对面坐下。 

斯蒂夫没醉，但他把心中郁结一股脑儿倒出。他十三岁时如何帮巴基画句子语法图解，十七岁时如何因巴基而跑到码头谋一份工作。他如何因巴基的拒绝而厌憎自己的瘦弱身体。他如何在军队跟巴基交往，以美国队长的身份跟他相处，而不敢揭示斯蒂夫·罗杰斯平庸的过去。 

“我的天，”听他说完后，她感叹道。“你对他真是痴迷到一塌糊涂，斯蒂夫。”他苦笑一声，难以置信自己居然还能笑出来。 

“我本来准备告诉他的。真的。只是想等战争结束。”

“战争里充斥着意外。你确定吗？没给他承诺只是因为觉得你们随时可能战死？”她说得不完全对，斯蒂夫是想过两人生离死别，但那画面里牺牲的人都是自己，他觉得作为队长最有可能战死。但另一方面，也是因为他不确定战后他们会何去何从。 

直到上火车前的那一刻。他明白了。他期待和巴基一起去科尼岛。他已不自知地把他计划在了自己的未来里。 

“斯蒂夫，我真的替你难过。但那是巴基自己的选择，你得尊重他。虽然你没跟他坦白自己的真实身份，但你们这段时间的交往是真实的，举足轻重。巴恩斯信赖你，不惜付出生命。所以你应该振作一点。美国队长应该走出这间悲惨的酒吧，回到总部，完成巴恩斯未竟的使命。” 

“你很擅长安慰人，”斯蒂夫说道，凄恻一笑，拿脏餐巾胡乱擦了把脸。 

“而你很擅长打击女孩子。我敢说，所有好男人都是同性恋。”她伸出手，把斯蒂夫扶起来。 

“你是不是心碎了，佩吉，”回基地的路上他强颜欢笑调侃道。

“可不是嘛，碎的跟玻璃渣似的，”她应和着他打趣道。 

 

佩吉带给他的安慰和平静转瞬即逝，创痛的感觉渐渐变得剧烈起来。 

一周后，斯蒂夫在一架载满炸弹飞往他家乡的飞机上和红骷髅做最后对峙，红骷髅消失后，他意识到不能把飞机调头开回去。 

“我必须把它沉在水里！”他在通讯器里跟佩吉说。 

“斯蒂夫，你他妈敢，现在立即把那架该死的飞机开回来！”她厉声呵斥道。斯蒂夫想到调头安全降落后会发生什么。 

他会继续战斗。 

战争会结束，盟军现下形式一片大好，他们会赢。

他会带着自己的新身体回到布鲁克林，以新身份开始生活。

而巴基支离破碎地冰封在千里之外的雪山脚下。 

他只是觉得，自己和飞机一起沉入海底会比较轻松。 

佩吉在通讯器里喊破了嗓子，人生还有很多值得留恋的东西，他这样巴恩斯死不瞑目，他不但是个骗子，还是个无能的懦夫。 

懦夫，这个词刺痛了他的神经。斯蒂夫是个懦夫，他现在的所作所为是典型的懦夫行为。 

他看着眼前的控制台，意识到受够了自己的懦弱，他为此又做出了多少抱憾终生的决定。他想要勇敢一次。他摆脱了阴暗情绪，从新燃起求生欲，匆忙操作起控制台。 

来不及了。

.

.

.

.

.

.

斯蒂夫在二十一世纪苏醒过来。人们将他奉为英雄歌颂和纪念，没人知晓他的懦夫行为。巴基·巴恩斯被描绘成他的得力副手，而不是美国队长的情人。斯蒂夫知道这是佩吉的功劳。 

他去探望她，但令人难过的是她几乎不认识他了。她清醒些时，会认出斯蒂夫，还记起他有一个秘密。 

“那件事我不该想太多，是吧？”她问。斯蒂夫咬着下唇，点点头。 

“我希望是那样，佩吉，真的谢谢你。” 

他加入了一支名为“复仇者”的新队伍，咆哮突击队所有成员都已离世。最亲密的朋友的一生你毫无参与，这种感觉很怪异。和咆哮突击队一样，复仇者联盟囊括了形形色色的“怪胎”：痴迷机器人改造的亿万富翁，北欧神祇，一愤怒就变身绿巨人的博士，还有两名刺客。他们给他带来全新的感觉。斯蒂夫没想到自己会这么喜欢他们，这些人全身心投入战斗时，爆发出令人恐怖的杀伤力，几乎战无不胜。

加入队伍几周后，他们从外星人手里救下了纽约城。任务结束后，他迷惘地走回布鲁克林，艰难搜寻着旧时的住址。他跟这个新世界格格不入，但如果能拯救自己出生的城市，说不定他能慢慢融入新生活。 

现在稍有起色。他交了些新朋友，他们试图帮他追上时代的脚步，给他推荐有趣的书籍、电影和音乐，他都很喜欢。学会使用互联网之后，他仿佛打开新世界大门。 

布鲁克林发生了翻天覆地的变化，但还是布鲁克林。他去了以前常去的地方，发现或被拆除，或被重建，但他还能七零八碎地拼凑出背后那个布鲁克林。他租住的房子不见了，取而代之的是一座拔地而起的高层公寓。巴基参军前一晚两人喝酒的酒吧，现在变成一家高档餐厅，斯蒂夫请娜塔莎来这里吃过饭，她好奇原因，但他什么都没说。码头关了，他晚上会去那里走走，黑暗中仿佛还能看到那群搬着集装箱的模糊身影。

有时他感觉，如果自己走上前，就能看到巴基映入眼帘，汗流浃背地咒骂工作。 

新世纪很开放，同性恋群体不再需要隐藏性向，他们有人权。托尼跟他说，现在人们管同性恋称为“同志”，而不是“基佬”，然后他好奇斯蒂夫为什么问这个。 

他没有“出柜”（他在互联网上学到这个新词），反正也无所谓。他对新世界的任何人都不感兴趣。他不知道如果身体里那样烙印上一个人的痕迹，还能重新爱上谁。 

就这样，平静地过了两年。他有使命，有朋友，有吃有住，他很满意。斯蒂夫出生在一个萧条年代，他对生活得“不错”这一定义远远低于其他人。

他尽力不去想飞机坠毁的事。那是他人生的低谷和耻辱。虽然没有那次事件，他就不会活到新世纪，和复仇者一起拯救世界，但他因自己曾有几秒轻生的念头而羞耻。他复活了，但巴基没有，老天如此不公平。 

 

两年后，巴基奇迹般出现在他的新生活中。但那不是巴基。他变成了一台被洗脑的杀戮机器。斯蒂夫因巴基还活着而激动不已，但另一方面又陷入忧虑中。他看不到一丝布鲁克林神气男孩或是巴恩斯中士的影子。冬兵的人格如此根深蒂固，巴基可能永远回不来了。 

冬兵把斯蒂夫从波拖马可河捞上来后，向神盾局投成了。看到斯蒂夫重伤，他脑中的哪根弦好像松动了。接下来一星期，希尔派人为冬兵做了检查，解除了九头蛇植入他脑中的程序。斯蒂夫的心一直悬在嗓子眼。 

“他记起一些关于你的事，”一周后，一位心理学家对斯蒂夫说。“你最好能多陪陪他，有助于他恢复记忆。你俩做了一年多搭档，这段记忆是他与过去最紧密的联系。”于是，斯蒂夫答应搬进斯塔克大楼，跟巴基住在一起。当然分房住。

其他复仇者也很兴奋，按照托尼的话说，这叫“凑齐一对儿老冰棍”。斯蒂夫开始搜索有关美国队长和巴基·巴恩斯的传奇故事，发现他们是很多电影和文学作品中最活跃的英雄组合之一，两人被描绘成二战战场上的一对黄金搭档。互联网上传播着很多曾与他们共事的人的采访视频，一个叫 eBay 的网站上在售卖大量美队/巴基真人照片。

斯蒂夫眼花缭乱，但神奇的是，竟然没人关注他的征兵文书，发现他是斯蒂文·罗杰斯（他的真实姓名和背景故事早已公开），更没人提过战前他跟詹姆斯·巴恩斯住在一个街区，同在一个码头工作的事。 

巴基不喜欢这些故事，尤其是把他刻画成英雄的情节。在他意识中，自己是双手沾满鲜血的刽子手，一次斯蒂夫在看咆哮突击队纪录片，巴基用铁手砸碎了电视。

大部分时间，他只是安静待着，沉默寡言，孤僻封闭。他不喜欢离开公寓，不喜欢人多，最讨厌斯蒂夫受伤。治疗师告诉斯蒂夫这是好现象——表明巴基有关心别人的能力。 

斯蒂夫确保（或尝试）每天至少跟巴基对话一次。大部分时间，说的都是二十一世纪的无聊话题，比如“比弗利娇妻都有谁”，但偶尔，他们会谈论过去。 

“我们过去很亲密，”一天巴基说，斯蒂夫一阵心酸，再没有别人会对他说这句话了。他不清楚这其中有多少是巴基自己想起来的，有多少是别人推波助澜，但肯定的是，巴基记得他们之间的关系。

“嗯，是这样。”斯蒂夫不知还能多说什么。他以前想过，如果巴基问起这件事，该如何作答，但不确定怎么说对巴基更好，是假装这些感情只是过去式，还是承认自己现在仍然爱他。 

巴基审慎地看着他。

“认真的吗？”

“很认真，”斯蒂夫故作轻松地说。“至少我是如此。交往了一年多，所以，我觉得你也是认真的。”

“你爱...巴基吗？”巴基问。谈论过去时，他经常在第一人称和第三人称之间频繁切换。斯蒂夫不清楚这只是代表巴基清楚记起这件事，还是代表他想延续这段关系。 

“爱，”斯蒂夫回答，然后转身摊开手。“现在也没变。” 

巴基坐在厨房餐桌旁的椅子上，不自在地扭了扭身子。斯蒂夫继续有条不紊地洗盘子，但手上不自觉地攥紧，像等待着巴基的审判。 

“这就是你无微不至照顾我的原因吗？”他听起来像是幡然醒悟。斯蒂夫胸口一疼，这几个月巴基可能一直困惑于斯蒂夫为什么跟他住在一起，对他好。他一定是觉得自己不值得。 

“听好了，巴基，我对你好不是期待从你身上得到什么。我对你好，只是因为我一直都心甘情愿地想对你好。我对你的心意没变过。”巴基低头看着自己的铁臂。“一如既往，从没变过，”斯蒂夫语气温和但坚定。 

厨房里很安静，只有水龙头汩汩的流水声，几分钟后，巴基清了清嗓子。 

“我想说一件事，你能不能不生气？” 

“当然，”斯蒂夫说，他疑惑巴基为什么会有这种担心，他现在的记忆里应该不会有让自己生气的地方才对。至今为止，巴基想起的那些事情，并没有哪件让他难以面对。 

“我觉得巴基不爱你。至少不像你爱他那样。” 

斯蒂夫点点头，心脏痛苦地皱缩成一团。 

“挺让人伤心的，但也不是什么吃惊的事，”他强装镇定，挤出一句话。然后他补充道，“你能记起自己的感觉是件好事。”巴基狐疑地打量着他，斯蒂夫希望肢体语言没有出卖自己，他一往情深，但心被弄碎了。 

并不是什么吃惊的事情，这是最令人悲哀的一点。曾有无数个夜晚，巴基在身边轻声酣睡时，一种恐惧侵蚀着他的大脑，他爱巴基，但巴基对他呢，他对美国队长，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯本人或是更恰当地说，两人的结合体抱有同样的爱意吗？然而现在，巴基的话印证了这种恐惧。永远在隐藏，永远在伪装。巴基怎么会爱一个满口欺骗和谎言，懦弱到连真实身份都不敢承认的人呢？

“对不起，”巴基抱歉地说。显然斯蒂夫没掩饰住内心的伤痛，他耸耸肩。 

“没关系。我确定自己的感情，不管你现在，或是过去对我抱有什么感觉，我都会继续帮你找回记忆，帮你适应新生活。”他用洗碗巾擦擦手，巴基似乎想让他开心一点，继续说了下去，仍是磕磕绊绊的短句子。 

“我喜欢你。很喜欢。这点我确定。你让我感觉温暖。所以，在天空母舰...”他声音低了下去，然后又切换了人称。“巴基喜欢你。但他心里有个人，不然，他也会爱上你。” 

斯蒂夫撑到了极限，他听不下去了。巴基的话在耳畔轰鸣，他潦草道了个别，直奔健身房。他狂躁地击打着沙袋，迫使自己不去想刚才那番话，巴基无意扔出一颗炸弹，他毫无防备被炸了个窟窿。 

巴基没爱过斯蒂夫。没法强求，他只能被迫接受。他自己也隐隐约约有预感，现在只是应验了。但令人愤懑和不甘的是，自己竭尽全力，竟然都不足以动摇巴基对那位神秘心上人的痴情。他竭尽全力，仍远不及那人。 

 _到底是谁_ ？他暴击着沙袋，脑中的神经在厉声尖叫。布鲁克林的某个姑娘？某个男人？巴基交往的每个姑娘斯蒂夫基本都留心过，但没发现他对哪位特别中意。所以，是男人吗，这样一切也都说的通了，巴基肯定会保持低调。

哦上帝。如果是个男人怎门办？如果就是那个男人教会巴基如何打开身体，如何俯在男人胯下——

沙袋撞到墙上爆炸了，斯蒂夫抹了一把眉骨上的汗水，眼睛刺痛，看到娜塔莎倚在墙上盯着他。 

“你没事吧，队长？”她问。他注意到自己呼吸沉重而紊乱，强迫自己冷静下来。 

有那么一刻，他想向她剖露心事，以前悲伤难抑时他曾对佩吉倾吐排解。想到这里，他突然意识到一件事：巴基没死。巴基还活着，在慢慢变回以前那个人，所以，如果斯蒂夫不是他一生所爱，他之后会怎样呢？眼下以巴基的状况肯定不会跟任何人交往，以后呢？但不管怎样，当下他只想尽心尽力，让巴基健健康康，安安全全。 

“只是在想皮尔斯的事，”他撒了个谎，她点点头。 

他打扫完地板回到楼上，巴基只是从椅子移到了沙发上。他用手托着腮，脸色凝重，看到斯蒂夫进来，抬起头。 

“你生气了，”他眉心打结。 

“怎么说，也许我们不该聊什么前任话题，而应专注于发展友情。你就不该提那茬儿，是不？”斯蒂夫故作无谓，摆出一副轻佻姿态。 

“你总让巴基想起他，”他对斯蒂夫说。“我跟你说这些，不是想让你生气，正好相反，是想告诉你他在乎你。”所以，是个男人。斯蒂夫现在血管里肾上腺素爆表，他忍不下去了。 

“巴基，我不想谈这件事。咱们能不能说点别的。”但是，巴基在拼凑支离破碎的记忆时，经常会卡在一个地方，没法停下来。

“反正，他迷恋的那个人现在已经死了。”斯蒂夫正要爆发，但巴基的语气透着一股悲戚，他迅速压住了怒火。 

他心里不是滋味，但如果巴基曾至爱一个人，现在却不得承受那人已经离世的悲凉，他更需要安慰。他需要精神支持，而不是有人因为个人感情上接受不了而告诉他闭嘴。 

“你最近会想起他吗？”一分钟后他问，努力平复着自己的情绪。巴基耸耸肩，然后点了下头。 

“你知道自己坠崖后他怎么样了吗？”巴基摇了摇头。现在斯蒂夫主动跟他谈起这件事，他却语塞了。 

“你想查一下吗？”斯蒂夫问，他希望巴基拒绝，但另一方面也做好了心理准备。

“不想，”巴基说道。“我怕他过得不好。”他起身朝自己房间走去。“我希望他长命百岁，和哪个姑娘幸福生活了一辈子。”门砰地一声关上了。

斯蒂夫坐在巴基刚才坐过的地方，上面还残留着他的体温。巴基的记忆在不断恢复，情感感知能力也在趋于正常。这些都是好事。 

接下来几天，两人都默契地对巴基过去的感情问题避而不谈，尴尬的氛围慢慢散去。斯蒂夫恢复了平静，重新开始带着巴基参加团队活动，跟他一起补习历史和流行文化，努力帮他适应二十一世纪的新生活。 

这天，他们在曼哈顿的一家杂货店闲逛，斯蒂夫希望趁此机会让巴基适应周围的人群，也让他看看琳琅满目的商品，他们小时候从来没这么多选择，巴基作为冬兵时就更不可能见过这些了。斯蒂夫把一罐阿华田放在购物车里。 

“这是什么？”巴基问他，他眼睛警惕地注视着周围，好像其他顾客都是潜在威胁。商店里买东西的基本都是带着小孩闲逛的母亲。这个时间段人流量其实并不大，斯蒂夫故意选的，因为如果把巴基带到真正拥挤的大超市里，不知会捅出什么乱子。斯蒂夫听其自然，没有指出他行为怪异。 

“是阿华田。巧克力牛奶那种东西。你以前很喜欢喝这个，”他又拿了一盒速溶咖啡，相比于现磨咖啡，巴基更喜欢速溶的。 

“我在军队里还有机会喝巧克力牛奶？”巴基怀疑地笑笑。 

斯蒂夫怔了一下。不是在军队，是战前。巴恩斯夫人会在杂货店买这个。 

“是你跟我们说的。你以前聊起吃的话就没完，”他撒了个小谎。后面那句，倒是真的。 

之后，他继续编织着谎言，队长和巴基第一次见面是在九头蛇基地，他救了巴基。之后他们亲密无间，形影不离。他之前曾对巴基承诺过，战争结束会把一切告诉他，但他觉得现在说出真相，只会让巴基的记忆更混乱。   

于是他告诉自己，以后再说。等巴基能清楚分辩什么是现实，什么是自己的臆想，他再告诉巴基真相，如果现在告诉他，生命中曾有交集的两个人其实是一个人，只会让巴基脑子乱成一锅粥。 

光阴日复一日，很快几个月过去了，然后一年过去了，但他始终没有说出口。巴基逐渐开始支援复仇者，跟山姆一样。不需要执行任务或接受治疗时，他和斯蒂夫经常一起出门，找些爱做的事消遣。巴基的记忆在不断恢复，有时他会面泛微笑，好像听着舞曲节拍一样点着脚尖，有时则会在午夜梦回尖叫着醒来，蜷作一团，脸上挂满泪痕。有时斯蒂夫会敲门问他怎么样，有时巴基不肯开门，斯蒂夫会直接撞开门进去。 

 

“可以了，”一个周六的早上巴基说道，斯蒂夫正在冲咖啡，巴基用笔完成了报纸上的所有填字游戏，斯蒂夫甚至没机会看上一眼。“我准备好了，可以了解美国队长和巴基·巴恩斯的故事了。” 

“你不会又把电视砸了吧？”斯蒂夫打趣道。他希望巴基回答“不会”，如果弗瑞知道巴基因为一个纪录片失控，可能又要给他搞什么训练了。 

“不会，”巴基答道，他把报纸朝斯蒂夫推了推。斯蒂夫吃惊地发现，报纸首页上宣布美国队长巡展即将来到纽约市博物馆。 

“你想去看这个？”斯蒂夫挑挑眉毛问。他拒绝了展览设计邀请，倒不是因为不支持展出，而是复仇者们各持己见，让他拿不定主意，之后他就没关注过这件事的后续发展了。 

“也许能挺有意思，”巴基边说，边咬着刚才用来玩填字游戏的那支笔。他看起来像个不谙世事的小男孩，刘海儿低低垂在眼前，更显柔和稚气。巴基是个从未显露过孩子气的人，即使在少年时代，已经为了家庭生计而外出奔波，过早地承受了现实的残酷。他眼中常会闪过一丝脆弱的神情，战争的阴霾，受人摆布的厄运，他经历了太多骇人的痛楚，现在仍在苦苦挣扎，尝试稳定记忆带来的波动情绪。 

斯蒂夫疼惜地看了好一会儿，回过神来，雀跃地说，“走！咱们今天就去吧。” 

“今天人会很多，”巴基皱眉。 

“哎呀，没事，上周我还带你乘地铁了呢。这个完全没问题。”巴基耸耸肩，把笔丢在桌子上。斯蒂夫看到上面一排牙印，感觉脏兮兮的，但又有点可爱。

“咱们应该穿得低调点，是不？”他从斯蒂夫手里接过咖啡，又拿回报纸。

“嗯呐，我可不想变成展览的一部分，”斯蒂夫说，仍然兴高采烈。从斯蒂夫自己的角度来说，也想跟巴基一起去瞅瞅。不为别的，至少能为巴基提供一些取笑他的新素材，而这件事总能让他重拾笑颜，开心一阵子。 

两人穿着连帽衫，戴着棒球帽，故意没刮胡子。他们一路走向博物馆，春天景色分外宜人。排队等候时，看到周围有一群鸽子在觅食，悄悄偷啄游客的食物，斯蒂夫硬赖着巴基给这些鸽子逐一起名。 

“你真的准备好看这些了吗？”进博物馆时斯蒂夫问。“说真的，我不确定这里都搞了些什么，不过如果你看到有关 USO 之类的什么奇怪东西，务必让我先解释一下。” 

他们进入了一间挂满战时黑白照片的展厅，每张相片里只有美国队长被修复成了彩色。 

“这个是巴基，”巴基指着斯蒂夫左侧的人像说道，几乎每张照片两人都挨在一起。并非巴基意识混乱，仍用第三人称指代过去的自己，而是当前的情况，他不能让别人听到“这个是我”的评论。巴基现在基本只使用第一人称，只有谈到最早年的冬兵时，才会用“他”指代。 

“我最喜欢巴基啦！”有个小孩子在他们身后叫道，好像是在接巴基的话。斯蒂夫笑着瞥了巴基一眼，巴基有点尴尬，但没生气。 

下一展厅摆放着咆哮突击队成员的战服，有一辆斯蒂夫之前骑过的摩托车，还有很多突击队作战用的装备。 

“我想把那把刀弄回来，”巴基悄声对斯蒂夫说，他指着展示柜，里面陈列着一些巴基的私人用品。斯蒂夫开心地笑了一声，走上前仔细查看。那里有一封巴基母亲的家书，一套破旧的剃须工具，褪色的文具，不知为什么，还有一张码头工资条。 

在斯蒂夫的私人物品里，他看到一个罗盘，内盖上贴着一张佩吉的照片。 

“你有什么要解释的吗，斯蒂夫？”巴基顽皮一笑。 

“这不是我弄的！”他抗议道。巴基朝他挤眉弄眼，然后又端详起罗盘。

“森田，”他说。斯蒂夫不禁看着巴基。 

“你现在记事越来越顺畅了。” 

时光在愉快和平静中不知不觉流逝。巴基并没因自己被刻画成英雄而愤慨，他们看得颇开心。巴基不太想看专为纪念他而设计的那部分展出，斯蒂夫也不想看，有时他会恍惚觉得，那是一抹匪夷所思的幻影。巴基回来了，但目睹他坠入深渊的创痛仍埋在身体里。具体会展出什么，他能猜个十有八九，他不想再揭开那道伤疤。 

他们看到一段录像，里面两人傻笑说着什么。他们一边苦思当时在聊啥，一边暗自发笑进入了另一展厅。显示屏上在循环播放美国队长在血清计划前后的对比照片。 

斯蒂夫全身都僵住了。他居然没想到会有这部分，同时意识到自己还没跟巴基讲过这件事。他匆忙转身，想开个玩笑，假装自己只是忘了提这件事。巴基盯着图片，整个人都怔住了。 

“也许我之前应该解释这...”他彻底没了底气，巴基置若罔闻，径自走上前去。斯蒂夫追上他，照片又切换到注射血清之后的超级战士，巴基直勾勾盯着屏幕。“你听我解释，真的，”斯蒂夫急切地说，巴基一把推开旁边的女孩，读起了显示屏边上的标语。图片再次切换回小个子斯蒂夫，巴基转过身瞪着他，瞠目结舌。

他走了。 

斯蒂夫探着脖子在人群里张望，怕跟丢了他。他看到巴基的背影粗暴推着路人，跌跌撞撞往外走，保安在大声呵斥。他费力地穿梭在拥挤的人群里，瞥见巴基进入了一个拐角，斯蒂夫记得那是安全出口。巴基不见了。 

斯蒂夫走回家时，愉快的心情荡然无存。他不知道巴基会去哪，也不能像个跟踪狂一样去追踪他。他迅速给巴基发了条短信“真的对不起，但给我个机会解释好吗”，到家后，不出所料房间空空荡荡。 

晚上巴基回来了，还是去博物馆的那身行头，斯蒂夫放下手中的书，其实一个字也没看进去。 

“我给你留了份晚餐，在微波炉里，”几分钟后，他不安地打破了沉默。巴基倚在起居室门口，默不作声地盯着电视，斯蒂夫根本没注意到电视里在演什么。看巴基毫无反应，他起身走进厨房，把晚餐热了一下。 

“我有事跟你说，”斯蒂夫说，他端着一盘鸡肉芝士和蔬菜回到起居室，好在巴基已经坐下了。他没把帽子摘下来，也没脱运动衫。 

巴基接过食物和餐叉，斯蒂夫揉了揉刺痛的眼睛。 

“我，我在战前体重只有一百一十磅。我是个小个子。为了上战场，我接受了厄斯金博士和霍华德·斯塔克设计的人体试验。然后，变成了超级战士。” 

“不用你说，我在博物馆看到了，”巴基故意讥讽。他用叉子割着鸡肉，划得盘子嘎吱作响。 

“但是，一开始没人想把我送上战场。他们让我售卖国债券，到处做宣传巡演。最后我终于到了欧洲，有机会亲自上战场。他们看出我有战斗天分，才给了我头衔，让我带领小分队。之后的事你都知道了。” 

“你以前可不是这么说的。”巴基言辞激烈。 

“如果别人发现我是一件科学试验品，你觉得还会有人信任或尊重我吗？我不得不向很多人证明自己，包括我自己。为了人心团结，任务顺利，我只能对自己的过去守口如瓶。” 

巴基砰的把盘子扔在咖啡桌上，他只吃了两口。

“你倒先提起来了，那我们就聊聊你的过去如何。我们聊聊你从小就认识我却从来只字未提这件事怎么样。”巴基说到最后，几乎咆哮起来。他做了个支离破碎的手势，然后站起身来，走到斯蒂夫面前，倾身怒视着斯蒂夫，几乎逼仄到他身上。斯蒂夫静静站着没躲。

“你他妈是不是觉得我是个彻头彻尾的蠢人。你是不是一开始就这么想？你就是想看看我到底能蠢到什么地步，是吧？”他推了斯蒂夫一把，斯蒂夫纹丝未动。巴基恼羞成怒，又推了一把，几乎没有留力，血清之下的他力量惊人。 

“不是，巴基，我发誓我从没那么想过。”

“你早就知道我的事！”巴基轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，后退两步，开始焦灼地来回踱步。“你知道我跟男人出去的事！难怪你那么快就找上我——你一定觉得我唾手可得了对吧。在布鲁克林没看上我，但在军队，嘿，猜怎么着，反正没什么资源，就选巴恩斯好了。” 

他一脚踹飞了电视。不出所料，电视砸在墙上撞了个稀巴烂。斯蒂夫顾不上什么电视，他万分惊奇，巴基竟然记得以前的那个他，记得他们谈论同性俱乐部的事。 

“不是你想的那样。我本想告诉你我是谁，但怕搞砸我们的关系。”

“这他妈就是你欺骗我的理由？整整一年！我很可能因此事遭受军事法庭审判，但你只要自己爽到了，根本不管我死活。” 

“我跟你在一起不只是为了上床，巴基！”斯蒂夫急了，也吼起来。巴基一拳打在他腹部，用的铁手，斯蒂夫痛得弯下腰身。 

“你根本就不明白，斯蒂夫，你就是那个人！你就是他。你就是我在布鲁克林一直迷恋的家伙，我从来都没机会得到你，因为你聪明，清高，身上总是干干净净，我他妈根本不敢奢望！我遇到队长时，他刚救了我的命，他俊朗迷人，常常让我想起你——但他与你不同，他对我有渴望！你他妈从来就没有。你永远不屑接近我。”斯蒂夫直起身，震惊不已，巴基飞起一脚踹到他两腿之间。然后，他的音调由愤怒转为苦涩。 

“我甚至没法爱上你。只因心里的另一个你。你满意了？”斯蒂夫呆坐在地板上，用手捂着剧烈疼痛的腹股沟，但眼睛直直盯着巴基。 

“你没认出我，”他开口道。“我没想隐瞒身份，但你没认出我。我绝望地暗恋了你好多年，一直希望你能多看我一眼。我没主动告诉你，只是因为怕你离开我。” 

“我不信，”巴基盯着他看了几秒，胸膛起伏。“我不信——我他妈没法相信。”

“我十几岁时就偷偷爱慕你了，”腹股沟仍疼痛不已，他竭力让语气诚挚。“我很抱歉，自以为你会认出我。也很抱歉骗了你。但我现在说的话千真万确，我从十几岁就爱上——”

巴基又要踢他，斯蒂夫急忙抓住他的脚，把他拽倒，死死按在地毯上。“别打我了。冷静点。我们好好谈一谈。别那么激动，巴基。”巴基在他身下剧烈挣扎，拳打脚踢，但是，他哭了。等巴基稍平静下来，斯蒂夫把他紧紧抱在怀里，听着他在身下啜泣。 

“让开，”过了一会儿巴基说，他声音嘶哑，但脸上的泪痕基本干了。斯蒂夫跌坐到一旁，巴基立刻起身朝门口走去。斯蒂夫发现他的帽子掉了，他就穿着早上那身衣服走了。今天早上，两人还是快快活活的。巴基从前门消失了，斯蒂夫绞尽脑汁想该怎么办。 

他躺在巴基的床上，彻夜无眠，不知道事情为什么一错再错，糟到今天这步田地。 

 

三天后，巴基仍没回来，他拿出手机。“我的名字叫斯蒂文·罗杰斯。我来自布鲁克林。我渴望你，”他给巴基发了条短信。

第二天，巴基帮复仇者消灭了一伙毁灭机器人，他给巴基发了条短信。“你妹妹生病时，我在你工资里多放了些钱，但又觉得内疚，所以从自己的工资里扣除了。我渴望你。”

第三天，托尼跟斯蒂夫说，巴基去他那里调修了铁臂，然后走了。他给巴基发了条短信。“你拉我参加的那次四人约会，是我第一次，也是唯一一次约会。我渴望你。” 

就这样，他每天都发一条短信。近一个月，斯蒂夫不断跟巴基讲一些两人过去的经历，他们的生活交集其实不多，但显然斯蒂夫对跟巴基有关的一切都意识过度。 

“你打量了我一番，却转身离开那一次，我几乎崩溃了。我渴望你，”一天，他给巴基发了这样一条短信。巴基第一次回复了他：“我转身离开了，但整个班上都在想你那副小身板。想着有机会得到你该多好。” 

第二天，巴望着巴基能再次回复他，斯蒂夫发了一条关于战争的短信。“我无法忍受失去你的痛苦，所以故意让飞机坠毁。最后一刻后悔了，但来不及了。我渴望你。” 

当天傍晚，巴基回来了，一身风尘。他宁愿在外面流浪也不回家，只是为了躲避自己，斯蒂夫一阵难过。 

“你是个榆木脑袋，”他倚在门口，对斯蒂夫说。 

“呐，你也有点迟钝吧。我们有那么多机会，怎么都没把握住呢？”巴基走到他面前，在几英尺的距离站住，斯蒂夫闻到他身上熟悉的味道。 

“我现在气还没消，而且一肚子疑问。对你，还有我自己。”他紧咬嘴唇，目光闪躲了一下，又重新凝视着斯蒂夫。“但我想，如果终于能得到渴望的人了，还不抓紧机会，更令人恼火。”他贴上斯蒂夫的身体，两人紧紧吻在一起。他们就那样保持着姿势，谁都没动，静静品味着对方嘴唇的触感和温度，心里好像有一小团火苗在跳动。 

“对不起，我不该下重手打你，”一分钟后，巴基低声说，他们的脸挨得太近了，斯蒂夫感觉眼前一层蓝色水雾在颤动。 

“没事。不怎么疼，”为了宽慰他，斯蒂夫撒了个小谎。然后他突然意识到，现在两人之间最需要的就是开诚布公，否则，可能又造成误会。 

“其实挺疼的，”他改口说。他把巴基拉到怀里，将下巴静静抵在他头发上。“对不起，我不该伪装成两个人。”巴基在他颈边苦笑一声。 

“真的，再他妈别这样了。”

“你不说我也不会了。”巴基从他怀里支开些身子，有些难为情。 

“那，喏，现在我们做什么？”他问。斯蒂夫不自觉地朝卧室瞟了一眼。巴基吊着眉毛，似乎不为所动。 

“咱们去科尼岛吧，”斯蒂夫一时兴起。 

“现在？”

“对。就去科尼岛。回归属于我们的乐园。”

一小时后，两人执手漫步在春日暮色里的木板路上，舔着香甜的棉花糖，并没有游客过度关注他们。巴基评论着各项游戏，揭穿背后作弊的小把戏。 

斯蒂夫拿出手机拍照，巴基在旁边玩一项用气枪扫射目标的游戏。轻而易举，但他兴高采烈。他正跟老板说要赢哪个奖品时，斯蒂夫拉过他轻轻一吻。 

“这是我们在布鲁克林的第一个吻，”巴基的声音坠入柔和的春风里。老板还在等他继续游戏。 

“下次吻你，不用再等八十年了吧？”斯蒂夫笑道，甜蜜的棉花糖、温暖的夕阳和眼前这个更新了他生命的男人，让他幸福到近乎眩晕。巴基飞红了脸。 

“这次可不要再兜那么老大个圈子咯。”他跟老板说要随机奖品，一个巨型的充气香蕉，然后让斯蒂夫抱着，两人向地铁站走去。他们走在史迪威大街，整个喧嚣的纽约城似乎渐渐远去。斯蒂夫看到巴基转过脸，嘴角绽起笑容。周围一切都模糊了，只剩那个他当初认识的熠熠生辉的布鲁克林男孩。 

斯蒂夫不禁勾起嘴角，眼里泛开明亮的笑意，抱着香蕉玩具，和巴基一起踏着楼梯走向地铁站台。    

 


End file.
